Danger: 85th Hunger Games
by MegynFan13
Summary: Experience the turbulence of the 85th Hunger Games through the eyes of the 24 courageous tributes. Watch as the twists and turns of the most dangerous games yet claim 23 lives and leave one tribute left standing. These are the Hunger Games, watch your back.
1. Opening

This is it. The 84th Hunger Games are on and it's sure to be one for the ages. Keep your wits about you and get ready to play the world's most dangerous game.

Experience the turbulence of the 85th Hunger Games through the eyes of the 24 courageous tributes. Watch as the twists and turns of the most dangerous games yet claim 23 lives and leave one tribute left standing. These are the Hunger Games, watch your back.

Ok and just to make sure this chapter doesn't get deleted (AGAIN!) here's a story for you.

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Katniss.

She went into the hunger games and won.

She lived happily ever after.

Without Gale.

The end.


	2. District 4 Reapings

_**:0 WELCOME! Hey all you people that are new to my stories and HEY old friends! Thanks for reading/submitting tributes! I have NO spots left which is totally awesome and AMAZING! This story has been up for about 3 days total and you guys blew it up! That is so awesome! I actually had to turn tributes away because I had SO many girls submitted! I'm completely amazed, thanks times a billion! It's kind of weird to go from the end of my other story right back into reapings again but LETS DO IT! Sorry It took so long for this chapter to go up but I really tried to make it good! It's the longest chapter I've ever written (3822 words THAT'S SEVEN PAGES!) so hopefully the next one won't take so long. Also, I like to do the reapings out of order, that's just the way I roll! I hope you enjoy and please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, even if it's to tell me something I did wrong! Happy reading. **_

_**Leena Swenson **_

"Get up." The cold words echo around the silent gymnasium like a raindrop sending ripples through a still pond. I blow my bangs out of my face and touch my hand to place where I was struck with the back of the knife only seconds ago. The skin already feels tender to the touch and puffy like its swollen. I raise my eyes slowly to my instructor Carissa and try to read her expression; I might have be better off trying to teach myself to fly. The tall blonde's hardened face is as impassive as always as she watches me try to stand up as gracefully as I can. My face burns as everyone in the training center turns to watch me and my trainer. With all eyes on me, I know I have to do something quick to break the thick silence.

"Lucky hit." I say coolly as though I didn't even feel her attack or maybe I had just lost my balance. Carissa raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, finally showing some emotion as she taps her foot impatiently. When she begins to speak, everyone else in the center focuses their attention back onto their own training and forgets about me.

"Prove it. We're doing that drill again." She says almost in an almost bored tone. Blood rushes to my cheeks again as my mind races trying to come up with an excuse not to do it again. When nothing comes to mind I just decide that I was ready to go home anyways.

"No." I say defiantly, crossing my arms. I try my best to appear calm and confident on the outside while on the inside my heart leaps into my throat, hoping I won't be punished. Carissa shrugs like she didn't even really want to do the drill again anyways and turns slightly so I can only see her profile. Relief floods over me when I realize I won't get in trouble for defying orders. I see other kids do it all the time, ignore their teachers, parents, authorities and other important people. I know it's not really a big deal because everyone does it but it still feels wrong to me. On the outside I try my best to act like the typical, smart mouthing career, but on the inside, I'm more of a light hearted person. I get defensive around people I don't know, I only let my friends see the real me.

Before Carissa can change her mind I race anxiously from the training mat to the dressing area to get my things so I can go home. The metal door to the locker rooms opens with a loud squeak which once again attracts the attention of the entire gym. I slide into the doorway so no one can see me anymore and I run to find my locker. Locker 210, Locker 211, Locker 212, _Locker 213. _I punch in the digital combination to my locker quickly so I can get in and out of the locker room before anyone else comes in and starts talking to me. I shove my street clothes into my drawstring bag without bothering to change and pull the bag onto my back. I slam my locker closed and make my way to the door that will take me outside when someone gets in my way.

"What's the rush _Leena?_" the petit brunette girl snarls at me through a cheek to cheek grin. I roll my eyes and try to side step her but she's too fast. "What's the matter? Embarrassed that you got beaten in front of the _entire _training center?" She asks a little too joyfully.

"Whatever Bridget. _Move._" I say, pushing past her to the door. The snarky girl cackles to herself as I slip out the door and into the warm training center courtyard. I maneuver quickly through the familiar grounds and out the front gate back to Salt Lake Drive. As I walk down the cobblestone street I can't help but watch as the peacekeepers begin to set up for the reaping that will take place. I giggle to myself as one of them drops one of the glass bowls that in a few hours will hold thousands of slips of paper with mine and all the other district four girl's names written on them in perfect handwriting. I'm so busy thinking about the reaping, I literally run into my best guy friend Rex and don't notice until I've already nose-planted into his shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" He shouts playfully and pulls me into a warm hug. When I let go and unwrap myself from him a look of confusion flutters across his face. "What happened to your face?" he asks with concern gesturing to my already forming bruise.

"Just a stupid thing with Carissa." I say with a shrug, trying to keep the anxiety out of my voice. No matter how well I mask it, Rex knows me too well.

"I'm sure no one noticed Leena, it's not that big of a deal." He says softly, trying to comforting me. I nod, still unconvinced and run a hand through my hair.

"Anyways gotta get going, don't want to be late to the reaping!" I say as I wave goodbye. I turn on my heels and continue walking up bumpy street for about 5 more minutes until I come to my house finally.

My house looks similar to every other house in district four, wood paneling with a thatched roof. I sneak into the medium sized home as silently as I can so I won't alarm my father, I don't really want to talk to him right now. He's pretty crazy for the games and insists that I volunteer for the games next year when I'm 18. I on the other hand think the hunger games are cruel and totally unnecessary. I make it through the house and into my room without my dad noticing for which I'm grateful. I close the wooden door quietly behind me as I head to my closet for my reaping outfit.

I stare at the familiar clothes for a few minutes before putting them on, this will be the last time that I wear them at a reaping I or my brother won't be volunteering for. I slide off my black training outfit and pull the white sundress on over my head. The crisp fabric feels good on my sweaty skin as I adjust the dress straps. I watch myself in the mirror thoughtfully and decide to tie a blue green sash around my waist. With my outfit complete I set to work on my hair which I decide to fishtail braid. I have to do it a couple times but when I finally get it right it looks really nice.

Satisfied with how I look, I decide to go downstairs and greet my father before heading to the reaping. As I turn the corner at the bottom of the stairs, I almost don't notice my brother Rory grinning at me from the doorway of his room.

"Geez Rory you scared me!" I shout after I realize it's just him. He lets out a musical laugh and pulls something white out of his pocket.

"Got you a flower today at the market." He says sotly while placing the white lily in my hair. "Made me think of you." She smiles thoughtfully at me as he admires the clean flower tucked behind my ear. I'm about to say thank you when something interrupts our moment.

"Hey kids you excited?" My dad's joyful voice breaks up Rory and I's peaceful moment suddenly. I catch Rory roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye as he replies. "Yeah dad. Really excited." I suppress a smirk as my dad walks into the hallway wearing his usual baby blue tuxedo. He looks ridiculous. His reply is stopped by the loud whistle that signals time to head to the reaping. I smile tightly at my father as he ushers us towards the door to the reaping. In times like these I really wish my mom was here. She left the district when I was only five to become a peacekeeper in another district. I like my dad ok but I really miss my mom.

The line for sign in is already pretty long by the time Rory and I make it there which is super annoying. At least now I can look for my friends. I scan the line for any familiar faces but none jump out at me so I head to the end. I fidget with my sash while I wait for someone I know to show up. I'm beginning to think I'm just super early when I feel a friendly tap on my shoulder. I spin around and come face to face with my best friend Juliana, Kayla, Oliver, and Rex. Juliana and I squeal and exchange a quick hug with each other. Juliana is like my other half, we're practically inseparable. Juliana and Kayla are wearing dresses similar to mine and Rex and Oliver are wearing typical tank tops and swim trunks. Our moment is interrupted by the monotone voice of the peacekeeper telling me to extend my hand to have it pricked. As soon as we all pass check in, we stand in a circle to talk. As Kayla begins to tell a story about how her brother dropped a cinnamon roll on her this morning I can't help but watch Rex…who is watching Juliana. It's so obvious he likes her. He's always standing next to her and trying to talk to her, it's really cute. I wish he would ask her out already because I happen to know that she kind of likes him too.

After Kayla finishes the story Rex and Oliver head over to the boy's 16s section and we head to the girls. Juliana, Kayla, and I all stand shoulder to shoulder as we wait for the reaping to begin. I'm in the middle of talking about how much I deteste Bridget Jones when our escort Calia mounts the stage. The crowd grows silent as she approaches the podium with confidence.

"Welcome everyone to the reaping for the 85th Hunger Games!" Her voice rings over the silent district much like Carissa's did only a few hours earlier.

"Now can I please have everyone quiet down so we can watch the video!" she says as the familiar movie begins to play.

"War, terrible war…."

I've seen the film so many times I could practically recite it by heart. Instead of watching, I look at the stage and try to memorize its every detail. Because next year, my brother will be on that stage, volunteering because he will be 18. The thought sends a shiver down my spine as the movie ends. Calia begins to speak again and for the first time, I really listen.

"What a wonderful film! I wish we could watch it again but as you know, the time has come to select one brave woman to represent district 4 in this year's Hunger Games!" With this, she plunges a slender hand into the replaced crystal bowl and feels around for several long seconds. She dramatically pulls a slip from the bowl and returns to the microphone.

"This year's… female tribute will be….LEENA SWENSON."

Sure it's a little nerve racking hearing my name called but I know that someone will volunteer for me before I make it to the stairs. I push past Kayla and Juliana and into the aisle to the stage. With each footstep a trickle of panic enters my bloodstream. Why has no one volunteered yet? I stop when I get to the stairs, as if to invite someone to volunteer, but no one says anything. I feel dizzy as I climb the stone steps. Is this it? Am I really going to the Hunger Games?

_**Corran Reef **_

6 months, 12 days, and 32 minutes. That's exactly how long I'd been dating Kaila when I found out she was pregnant. I loved her. Or at least I think I did. The details are fuzzy to me now looking back at it especially since we've been broken up for a few months now. It wasn't really a shock when we broke up, I mean I could feel it coming. I knew she wasn't happy anymore, or maybe she never was. It's weird to think about though, someone you don't even love anymore having _your _kid. I think about her a lot, how maybe it's for the best that Kaila and I aren't together. If we don't get along anymore, that's not the sort of environment you want to bring a kid into. No matter what though, whether or not Kaila and I stay separated or get back together, I know that I'm going to do my absolute best to be there for my son or daughter. There's just one problem, in just a few hours, I will be volunteering for the Hunger Games.

That's one big thing Kaila and I don't agree about, but I don't think she really understands. Life's always been rough for me seeing as my parents are fishers. I spent most of the days of my childhood learning how to fish from my cousin so I could maybe have a meal in my stomach when I went to sleep instead of playing tag with all the other children. My parents worked hard, but no matter how hard they tried, it was always a struggle to make ends meet.

That's why I began to train at the age of 10. My parents tried to avoid it by taking longer shifts, working more days, and everything else they could possibly think of until it became clear that we needed something else. From then on out I traded my fishing nets for weapons as I was taught how to someday win the Hunger Games.

Kaila always hated that. She doesn't understand that for me, it's not about the glory or the fame; it's about the financial support becoming a victor would mean for my family.

My thoughts are interrupted as the creaky door burst open with a loud squeak as my littlest brother Pyke bursts into my bedroom.

"Today's the day Today's the day!" He shouts excitedly as he leaps up onto my bed and begins to bounce. "Are you excited?" He shouts while he jumps up and down.

"Of course I'm excited! But aren't you sad? You're going to miss me so much while I'm gone." Pyke stops bounce and puts his hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding? You won't be around to eat all the rolls when mom makes them, I'M GOING TO EAT THEM ALL!" He practically screams with joy. I have to clutch my side I'm laughing so hard.

"Well I'm glad to know that your excited to eat my rolls while I'm busy going into a fight to the death." I say, standing up from my worn down bed.

"KIDS BREAKFAST!" I hear my mom call from the kitchen. At this Pyke leaps off my bed and sprints out of my room just as quickly as he came. I let out a low chuckle as I close the door behind him for some privacy while I get ready. I don't plan on changing, all the guys from district 4 just wear their regular clothes to the reaping so there's no need to get dressed up, my swim shorts and loose tank from hanging around the docks will be just fine. I grab my towel from the dusty floor and exit my room to go to the bathroom I share with the rest of my family.

The washroom is empty when I arrive so I slip inside closing the door behind me. I look at myself in the dirty mirror for a second before starting to get ready. My hair is a light brown color that is similar to honey. It's a strange texture, not quite curly but definitely not straight either. My skin is a tan color from spending all the time in the sun. But the most striking feature about my face is my eyes. They are a blue green that reminds me of the ocean on a calm sunny day. I force myself to stop looking at myself and actually start to get ready. I quickly run a comb through my medium length hair and brush my teeth and finish with washing my face. I hear my mom call for breakfast a second time so I don't bother with shaving.

I leave my towel crumpled on the bathroom floor and rush to the kitchen before all the food is gone. My entire family is already seated, my mom, my dad, my younger brother Mikah, and Pyke. Pyke doesn't look up from his breakfast as I walk in and continues shoveling down his second helping of eggs. Everyone else on the other hand looks up and greets me with a smile, even Mikah. Mikah and I have a good relationship but it is sometimes strained because he's a little jealous that I got to train to be a career and he didn't get to. His warm smile boosts my confidence as my mom gets up and wraps me in a hug.

"We're so proud of you." She whispers, tickling my neck. I smile as I pull away and sit down for breakfast. Pyke has already cleaned out the eggs so instead I help myself to a piece of toast and an apple. As I nibble on what is actually a pretty large breakfast for me I begin to think about what would happen if I died in the hunger games. It was never something I questioned before like it was something that was set in stone. The sun rises, the sky is blue, grass is green, I will win the Hunger Games. But with the reaping down now upon me, I suddenly begin to second guess myself.

Before I lose all my confidence I say goodbye to my family and head down to the reaping. The wooden front door doesn't even get a chance to completely close before I realize I'm not alone. My cousin Marcus is standing impatiently on my battered porch as though he's been standing for hours waiting for me to come out. I finish closing the door before turning to him.

"What's up?" I ask calmly, not actually all that interested in the answer. Marcus does a sharp intake of breath before replying.

"What's up is that you've been preparing for the Hunger Games your entire life and you can't bother to get ready on time." He says seriously. I shrug and apologize as we make our way down the creaky steps of the porch to the street. Marcus is pretty much my best friend, at times he can be a little noisy and over the top but he's a good friend and that's what matters to me. When we arrive at the sign in desk Marcus is in the middle of a very detailed story about how he caught a really impressive salmon this morning when I spot Kaila. Even though I saw her a few days ago at the beach, the sight of her in her reaping dress catches me off guard. The once loose fitting dress now hugs her stomach tightly. After all, she's at least 4 months pregnant by now so of course she's starting to show, but the thing is she usually wears such lose fitting tops that you can't really tell. I ignore the rest of Marcus's story and hurriedly check in and rush over to her. She smiles when she sees me coming a waves a small hello.

"Hey." I say warmly as I reach her.

"Hey." She replies. She turned 19 this year so it's her first time not having to participate in the reaping so she's not in any rush to get to a spot. I wave goodbye to her because I still have to walk all the way to the 18 year old section. Marcus and I just reach our designated area when our escort Calia mounts the stage. I ignore her as the video starts and she blabbers on about the honors of being a tribute and instead focus on the best way to get to the stage. I return my focus to her though when she reads out the girl tribute's name.

"Leena Swenson!" A red-headed girl pushes her way through the crowd to the stage with confidence until she reaches the steps. She pauses there and glances around, something that doesn't surprise me. If I were her I'd be confused too, it's incredibly odd that no one volunteered this year. Her confidence fades as she gets on the stage and stands next to Calia with a rather sick look on her face. I think I recognize her. Maybe from school or something, but I don't think I've ever talked to her. I watch as Calia returns to the glass bowl containing the boy's names and reaches in once again. I take a deep breath in and wait for the name to be called.

"Mark Hans-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout loudly so everyone can hear. I snake my way through the crowd and into the pathway to the stage. I climb the steps quickly and greet Calia once I'm to her.

"Lovely, congratulations to our tributes from District 4!" With this she commands Leena and I to shake hands. Leena seems apprehensive about touching me, as though she were afraid of me. She doesn't quite look me in the eyes as we shake and instead stares at something beyond my head. I wave one last goodbye as Calia ushers us into the Justice building. And then it hits me, this is it.


	3. District 9 Reapings Part 1

_**Hello my lovelies! Sorry again for the space between updating. I've had such writer's block lately, I wrote a thousand words for the girl and I decided I HATED it so I erased and started over. I also try really hard to make the character detailed which takes a lot of thinking. I decided to do this reaping in two parts because it was taking me so long to just write the girl. The guy should be up sometime within the next three days. I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review! Reviews are what keeps me wanting to write! Even if it's something to work on! Love you guys, enjoy it(I hope) **_

_**Jae Rosse **_

I love the sun. Not just because it keeps us alive but because it is steady and sure. It is always the same, never changing, always certain thing. In many ways it's one of the most constant things in my life. People change, places change, I change, everything changes.

I spend a lot of time in the sun, working in the fields, harvesting grain. I stop everything once in a while and just watch it, appreciating that it is exactly the same as it was the moment before. In fact, that's what I'm doing right now, just watching. I smile and tilt my head upwards to let the hot star's warm rays hit my face. I close my eyes and just let the warmth spread across every inch of my face.

"Hey Jae, we've got another one." The smile vanishes from my face as I open my eyes and turn to my concerned co-worker Amilia. Her normally bright blue eyes have crinkled and become cloudy as she waits for me to follow her. I lift my eyes to the sun one last time before setting my hoe down and walking towards Amilia. I trail behind the tall 19 year old as she leads me through the familiar fields where I work. I wave hello as I pass by my friends and people I barely know and watch as my greeting brings a smile to their faces. Amilia stops abruptly and I'm so busy waving to a little boy that I almost bump into her. I giggle to myself as I jump backwards on one foot to avoid colliding with her. With my balance regained, Amilia points me towards a crumpled heap surrounded by little kids on the ground no more than 10 feet from us. I give her a quick wave goodbye as she walks away to continue patrolling the fields.

I crouch down once I reach the injured child's side and lace my hand through his. The boy's sealed eyelids flutter open and the pained expression he wore is replaced by a shy smile.

"Hey there," I say softly, "I'm Jae. What's your name?" The little boy props himself up on the backs of his elbows to look at me.

"My name is Red." He says equally quiet. I smile warmly and squeeze his hand.

"Do you think you could show me what happened?" I ask him gently not wanting to alarm him. Red nods vigorously and points towards his stomach. I move my free hand towards the hem of his brown t-shirt and give him a questioning look as if to ask if it's alright with him if I lift it. He catches on and nods once again as I pull the shirt upwards.

A gasp escapes my lips as I lay eyes on a large puncture wound in his stomach. The hole is bleeding profusely and will definitely need stiches. I mask my alarm with another smile and pull the boy's shirt back down. A look of concern flashes across his faces as he asks me a question.

"Am I ok?" he asks with a serious look on his face. I let out a laugh before I reply.

"Yes Red, you're just fine. You've just got a boo boo but we'll get the doctor and it'll get fixed up real quick." Red breaks into a small smile as I remove my hand from his and begin to stand up. "Now I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the doctor." With this I turn around and walk towards the makeshift medical hut that is only a few meters away. I don't bother knocking because I know I'm welcome in whenever I want.

"Hey Lucy, got a hurt kid in field C, looks like stiches, can you come check it out?" The doctor Lucy emerges from the dark back room and grins when she sees me.

"Of course! Just give me a moment to gather my things." I nod and close the thin door behind me and return to Red's side. I've just sat down when Lucy arrives with her medical supply box and glasses in hand. I give Red's hand another squeeze as the old woman lifts his shirt and puts on her glasses. She lets out a low whistle at the site of the puncture and turns to Red and I. "Well buddy you got yourself pretty good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well I was taking a break from planting seeds and William and I decided to play tag," he gestures to a small blonde boy who is standing amongst the other kids who are watching, "and I was running away and I tripped and fell onto that Bow Rake other there." I nod and try to keep the shock off my face. I can't even begin to picture the immense pain falling onto one of the rake's prongs would cause.

"Well unfortunately we're going to have to stich that up," Lucy says referring to his wound, "but we'll numb you up first, you won't feel a thing." Red nods again as a grimace passes over his face.

"Hey," I say to him, "It's gonna be ok, I'm right here." I try to not to watch but I see Lucy take a long syringe out of her bag and begin to fill it up with lidocaine. Red also sees it and his round face contorts into a frown but I lean over him to his view is blocked.

"How about I tell you a story?" I ask him. The frown disappears right off his face and it is replaced by a look of pure delight.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to tell you the story of Rapunzel." All of the kids who were clustered around Red now lean in and watch me intently as I begin the story. I describe the beautiful princess in great detail, how her flowing blonde hair was long enough to do all sorts of crazy things. I tell about Rapunzel's evil mother and the brave prince who stumbled upon the tower where she was kept by surprise. I describe how Rapunzel she discovered she was a princess and was reunited with her real family and married to their prince, and of course how they lived happily ever after.

The look on Red's face is priceless, like I've just told him he's won a million dollars, I guess he liked the story. I shrug modestly at the round of applause that follows; I'm just doing what I love. I've always liked making up, telling, memorizing, and listening to stories. They are what get me through the rough times. Since I started telling them, I use them when I or others are in pain to keep the tears away. I honestly haven't cried because something hurt since I was nine. The idea that such a perfect and magical world where good always win is so comforting to me.

Red shifts uncomfortably under my weight and taps me on the shoulder.

"Am I almost done?" I laugh loudly at his question because his little surgery was complete before Rapunzel even let down her hair. I nod and sit up so he can inspect his new stiches. All the kids crowd around him and ooh and aah as he pokes the string protruding from his body. He squeals loudly and pops back up with all the other kids and begins to chat excitedly about how it hurt, but he fought through it. I roll my eyes and see that I am no longer needed so I say goodbye to Lucy and begin to walk back to field A. I take my time walking back, paying attention to every detail of the path in the field. The fallen wheat grains crunch satisfyingly under my bare feet as I walk through field B.

That's another quirk about me, I prefer to go barefoot. I like to feel the world beneath my feet, plus I kind of hate shoes.

Just as I make it back to field A, the end of shift buzzer rings signaling I'm done for the day. Normally I'm excited for this, to get to go home and do whatever I want for the rest of the day but today I am not excited at all. Today is the reaping; it's one of the few things that scare me. I try to keep my mind off the reaping. I pull the work card out of my back pocket and slide it into the puncher to clock out. I set the card back into the slot labeled "Jae" and walk towards the train that will take me home. The old worn town train pulls into the station with a screech loud enough to make a person go deaf. I cringe at the sound and join the surge of people pushing their way onto the train.

The crowd is alive with the sound of nervous chatter as the dingy doors begin to pull shut. I watch as people race towards the few plastic seats still useable and argue over who gets to sit down. I just smile to myself and walk towards one of the rusted poles to hold onto, there are people who need seats more than me. I watch intently as the golden terrain flies by outside my window. I really am lucky, district nine is quite beautiful.

The train ride to my house is about 15 minutes because I live right in the heart of district nine. Only two other people have the same stop as me so the train gets pretty empty. As we pull into the station, I release the bar I've been holding onto and walk towards the door. The dusty glass doors slide open and allow me to walk into the station. This station is the nicest because it is in the business area of district nine. I've always admired the clean floors and large windows; they make the train ride worth it.

I walk towards the heavy crystal doors to exit the station quickly, being careful not to get my feet stepped on by the crowd of people. I tug the large doors open and burst into the town square with a sigh. Peacekeepers are already buzzing about the square and placing final touches on the entire set up. I avert my eyes and keep my head down as I walk towards my apartment. I pass by exactly 20 buildings identical to mine before I finally come to the yellow building that contains my apartment. I race up the concrete flight of stairs to the second story and speed down the dark hallway to # 207.

I lift the dirty welcome mat and slide the golden key out from underneath and insert it into the bronze lock. With a sharp turn of my wrist the door unlocks, beckoning me into my home. I shove the key back under the mat and step into my family's small apartment.

The overhead fluorescent light flickers dimly overhead like it always does as I head to my bedroom. Before I can even get halfway through the kitchen, my sister Kora and my brother Cob are on me like ugly on an ape. Even though they are fraternal twins, they couldn't be any more different. Kora is quiet and shy while Cob is loud and outgoing. Despite their differences, the two are as close as can be. They both latch onto me when they see me and try shouting over each other to ask me questions. They are both screaming and squealing trying to get me to pay attention to them, I can't help but laugh.

"Hey guys! I'd love to tell you all about my day but first I've got to get ready!" I say with a smile as I pry them from me. As I walk towards my room I can hear them chattering nervously about the reaping. I twist the silver doorknob to my room open gently and pull the white door open. To say my room is small would be an understatement. There is barely enough room for my twin size bed in it but that's alright, I don't take up much space.

I press the door closed behind me and let out a sigh. I have to admit, I'm really nervous. The chances of me being reaped are about one in a hundred thousand but still… Each year it's like this. I feel calm the days leading up to the reaping but become internally distraught on the actual day. I don't know why it freaks me out so much, no one I've ever known has been reaped, but it just really scares me.

Before I can scare myself even more, I shrug out of my tan shorts and white tank top and exchange them for my beige reaping dress. It's a simple, no frills, gets the job done dress. It's loose and comfortable, really the only important thing to me on the reaping day. I sweep my medium length brown hair into a messy high ponytail to complete the look. I peer at myself in the mirror and decide that I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I exit my room, closing the door behind me and head back to find my siblings. They stand exactly where I left them ten minutes ago and appear to be engaging in an arm length contest. I watch with a dopey grin on my face as Kora pinches Cob and stretches her arm out and insists hers is longer.

I get in the middle and break them up just as my parents walk through the door with the groceries. For some reason the prices are always lowered on the day of the reaping so it's kind of their tradition to buy random things we will probably try once then throw out. When they see me, my mother drops her bag of groceries and rushes to me with her arms outstretched. She catches me around the neck, knocking the wind out of me. My eyes widen and I awkwardly reach a hand behind her and pat her on the back. I can hear Cob snickering behind us at my awkward response but I ignore him. My mother releases her iron embrace and places her hands on my shoulders as she watches me with sparkling eyes.

"You look beautiful Jae." She says in a low whisper so only I can hear. I smile shyly and close my eyes. I love my parents. They are so encouraging and sweet to me. They understand my love of stories and have always encouraged me to dream and hope for only the best things and life.

My mom lets go and picks up her groceries again.

"Why don't you take Kora and Cob down to the town square, you're father and I need to put everything away." I nod in agreement and beckon Cob and Kora towards the door. The two of them trail behind me as I exit the apartment and trot down the familiar steps back to the street. The second my bare foot hits the cool stone road the buzzer goes off signaling that it's time to get down to the reaping. I watch as a line assembles at the sign in desk and nervous kids stand in line to have their fingers pricked. I tell Cob and Kora to go wait for mom and dad in the spectators section; they are too young at 8 years old to be entered in the reaping. As I watch them go, panic begins to fill inside me. Now I have no one to hold onto but myself. I join the line and stand behind a group of girls I recognize from school. They all look as solemn as I feel as line moves closer and closer to the desk.

Before I even have a chance to think about it, I find myself standing in front of the hard faced peace keeper.

"Hand." She says in a deep monotone voice. I extend a shaking finger and do my best not to wince as the needle enters my skin. I watch as she presses my bleeding finger to the thin page of the records book and releases her grasp on my hand. I jerk my hand back to my side defensively as she lets go and turn my attention to finding where I need to stand. My eyes graze over each section until I come to my own, the 14's. I slide into the designated area silently and avoid making eye contact with anyone in fear that I might be one of the last people from district nine to look at them. Luckily I don't have to wait long because just as I get into position, our escort Merlia from the capitol emerges from the justice building.

She looks like she did last year, the same large blue eyes, waist length brown hair, and an unmistakable fire orange dress. I watch as she teeters on her high heels and attempts to walk to the microphone without tripping. Her ragged breaths boom over the crowd before she even says hello.

"Welcome!" she chirps with enthusiasm. "To the reaping, for the 85th annual hunger games." The crowd stays silent, transfixed on the rare glimpse of the capitol seen in district nine. "Now I have a lovely surprise for you all today! A movie I've brought just for you from the capitol!" Her smile widens as the crowd shifts to watch the moving pictures on the screen before us. The familiar film depicts an even more familiar message. The hunger games are good.

I feel sick to my stomach by the time the movie finishes and Merlia announces that its time to pick a female tribute. She doesn't waste any time and dives her hand straight into the bowl and pulls out the first slip her fingertips touch. She holds it carefully as though it were something fragile that ought be protected. She whispers the name to herself once before leaning into the microphone and reading it for everyone to hear.

"Jae Rosse!" My stomach drops. No. This can't be happening. This _shouldn't _be happening. I feel the façade of cheerfulness crumple as my true emotions surface to my face. I close my eyes and take a deep inward breath. _Tell yourself a story. _I command myself, it's gotten me through rough times and I can't think of one rougher.

_She was little, like me. She had the same brown hair and grey eyes as me. She was brave and strong in the face of danger, her name was Mia. Mia was so fearless, she agreed to fight a dragon to save her kingdom. She defeated the dragon. She saved her kingdom and her friends and family. _

The sun's once soothing rays now beat down unpleasantly on my face as I stand looking out into the wide eyed people of district nine. It is then that I realize something.

I _am _princess Mia, but this dragon just might be too big.


	4. District 9 Reapings Part 2

_**I'm so sorry! Ahhh! Somehow 3 days turned into…a lot… I'll try to not let it happen again! I kind of stink don't I…? TRICK QUESTION. The correct answer would be no Megyn, you are as fresh as a daisy. (see what I did there) But if it makes up for it at all, I decided that I needed to finish writing this today (well…it still counts because its night!) but I got a huge migraine at about 6 this evening and I was like… NO Ima finish my chapter no matter how long it takes! I'm fully aware that this is not my best chapter! I apologize deeply, I really did try incredibly hard. I love you guys and I especially love reviews! So I beg of you, please leave a review? Dear FF Reader…all I want for Christmas is ten reviews… Till next time, xoxo Megyn. **_

_**Tobias Wood**_

There's this movie that I used to watch when I was little. I can't recall the name, but it was about a little girl who helped an alien who had accidentally come to earth. There was this one part that always stuck out in my head. The little girl says something that for some reason pops into my head as I enter the justice building. "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

But I've been torn from mine.

_**Earlier That Day**_

"THUD!" My eyelids fly open at the loud noise as it reverberates around my bare room. I groan and sigh inwardly as I hear my sister Daisy's normally soft footsteps thundering down the hallway outside my room. Now wide awake, I arch my back and reach my arms towards the head board of my bed before swinging my long legs over the side of my stiff bed.

It's warm outside, the sticky, muggy kind of warm that smothers you in an envelope of moisture and heat. The uncomfortable whether somehow penetrates the tightly sealed walls of my bedroom and clings to my skin closely as I pad across the carpeted floors of my bedroom. I turn my gaze from the frayed carpet and direct it towards the foggy window instead. Using the side of my forearm I swipe a patch of dirt and condensation away so I can see the scene surrounding my window. I peer out to the golden fields that surround mine and virtually every other house in district nine. I watch with an unbreaking stare as the distant workers begin to slice wheat stalks, sending them tumbling to the ground. Normally that'd be me out there, cutting wheat, stacking wheat, and repeat. But today's my day off. I'm glad to be home the reaping is always stressful for my mom and my sister, I'm sure my dad couldn't care less.

I was ten when he left us. Not old enough to have experienced all of the things growing up with a dad would mean. The hardest part for me was the exact day he left. I was looking for my mom when I walked in on him packing his things. "I'll be back." He said. "It's only for a few days." He said. "I'll be home for Friday night tag with you and Daisy." He promised. Lies, all of it. The unexpected deception caused me to question anything and everything he had ever told me. I watched him leave that day without saying goodbye, already busy thinking about what would be for dinner. I never saw him again. Friday after Friday passed without his presence until I admitted to myself that he wasn't coming back. Now I'm just left with the scar of desire from wanting the father I was denied.

I think a lot about why he left. Maybe it was my mom, maybe it was the house, maybe it was his job, maybe it was me. No matter the circumstances, there is no excuse for leaving us behind. My dad was a coward, and I am determined to be nothing like him.

The warm hallway floor creaks beneath my feet as I walk down to my kitchen, still clad in the t-shirt and shorts I wear as pajamas. The soft glow of the kitchen lights illuminate the hallway the closer I get. Just before I make it to the mouth of the corridor, my sister leaps into my arms. I raise a steady arm to her shoulders and give them a quick squeeze.

"Hey Daisy." I say softly. She trembles anxiously in my arms as I stroke her back gently. "Don't be nervous. Everything is ok." Her breaths come out with difficulty as her arms lock together, preventing me from letting go. Through my little sister's blonde hair I can see my mom leaning in the doorway, watching us. She has a weary look about her as she looks at my sister and I. I help Daisy slide down to the floor and tentatively approach my mom. As I get closer, I can see the tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over. I pull Daisy with me as I cross the room to her and embrace her in a hug which Daisy joins. Both of their grasps tighten around me by the second until I can't breathe. Lucky for my lungs, the steady vibration of the worn floorboards signals the work train returning to the city. The floor rattles as the train passes by on the tracks next to our house. Both my mother and sister loosen their grasps and turn and look out the window to the tracks below. The pain and fear reflecting in their eyes literally tears and shreds my heart. Before they can stop me, I follow my footsteps back to my bedroom so I can change and avoid bursting into tears.

After I press the door closed behind me I sink to the ground against it and hold my head in my hands. It's hard, so hard. Without my dad here I had to grow up and leave my tag playing days behind me and trade them for mortgages and bills. I tug at my hair angrily at just the thought of my dad. He left me, but he won't leave my memories.

Before I can curl up into a ball and cry, I force myself up and head to my tiny closet. I drag the heavy door open with a sharp tug revealing my sparse wardrobe. I quickly select a random white t-shirt and a pair of deep brown pants. I don't bother to brush my hair, I have the kind that once you brush it, it gets poofy. I purposefully avoid the mirror in my room and return back to the kitchen to see that my mother and sister are no longer there. I poke my head around the corner to the bedroom where my mom and sister sleep together and see that they are not there either. I scratch my head in confusion and shrug, deciding that maybe it's for the best.

I hastily scribble a note to my mom explaining that I'm heading to the reaping in case she comes looking for me. I tuck the messy note under an old picture of me and my sister on my way out the door. The flimsy rotting wood bends under my touch as I pull the door closed behind me. The wind brushes gently across my face as my feet leave the straw welcome mat placed outside our door. As soon as I step out from underneath the overhead terrace covering our porch, the intensity of the sun strikes me.

Beads of sweat begin to form at my hairline as I race down the winding cobblestone streets of district nine towards my best friend Dennis's house. Clouded shop windows fly by as I get closer and closer to Dennis's house. After several minutes of quickly paced walking, the grand home finally comes into view. It gets me pretty much every time. The clean stucco walls of Dennis's house contrast to the rotting wood paneling on mine so sharply it's almost a shock.

I shake my head as if to knock the idea from my mind and trot up the slick concrete walkway to the impressive home. Before I can raise a hand to knock, the pristine door flies open revealing a grinning Dennis. I let out a laugh as Dennis's smile turns to an ear to ear grin.

"Hey what's up?" I ask with a trace of laughter still in my voice. Dennis opens the door wider and beckons me inside.

"Not much. You? How's your mom and sister?" he asks with genuine concern.

"Good." I say not really wanting to go into further details. Dennis accepts my response without further questions and leads me towards the house's two story kitchen.

Sunlight pours in through the glass skylights on the ceiling of the huge kitchen and again finds its way to my face. Before I can start sweating again, I step out from underneath the light and walk towards Dennis's mom who is currently flipping pancakes on a skillet.

"Hey Mrs. Salis." I say with a small wave towards her. The 40 year old puts her hands on her hips and gives me a disapproving look.

"How many times do I have to tell you Toby? I prefer to be called Rebecca."

"Yes Mr- I mean Rebecca." I say with a smile. She returns the smile and refocuses her gaze the cooking breakfast. I feel a tug at my elbow and see Dennis tugging me towards the mahogany dining table. I let him pull me to a silk covered chair and sit down as he bounces around anxiously asking when breakfast will be ready.

"Dennis I swear to god if you ask me one more time when dinner is I'll smack you so hard you will have a spatula imprint smack in the middle of your huge forehead!" I stifle a laugh as Dennis returns to the table with his tail between his legs. He roughly yanks one of the chairs out from underneath the table and plops down with his hand supporting his head.

"I'm starving man, I sure hope I don't _die._" He says loudly with sarcasm. I truly expect his mother to emerge from the kitchen wielding the plastic spatcula but instead she comes towards us bearing steaming hot pancakes and plates. When she sets a plate down in front of me I try to politely decline saying that I've already eaten, but she knows better.

Dennis and I wholeheartedly dig into the hot meal. I try hard not to let anyone know how bad things get at home but when someone sets a stack of pancakes in front of you, you don't refuse. With Dennis and I both chipping in, we finish in under 5 minutes. I guess he really was hungry. We're in the middle of a heated debate over the best grain seed for different terrains when the reaping bell sounds loudly. We turn to face each other and slowly raise from the table.

The reaping is one of the few times a year that I see Dennis calm. He's normally hyper and easily excitable but the knowledge that not even money can save you is pretty humbling. My heart beat quickens as the two of use slink out the door leaving Mrs. Salis behind with the dishes, something I would never do on a regular day. Even with the bell just having rung a crowd is already forming at the check in desks just down the street from Dennis's house.

I give him a light shove and begin to walk quickly towards the line forming at the metal peacekeeper desks. The two of us manage to slip in behind a gaggle of talkative 18 year old girls. I try to avoid listening to their conversation but ultimately give up when their conversation turns to guys. I overhear them talking about all the guys at school and what they think of them. I finally start to get uninterested when all of the sudden their conversation drops off. I feel a quick tap on the shoulder and spin around expecting to see an angry peacekeeper but its nothing of the sort.

A petite blonde girl stands behind me with a shy grin on her face.

"Hi, I'm Blair." She says, extending a small hand towards me. I meet her hand and give it a slight shake.

"Hi I'm To-"

"Tobias. I know." She says with a nervous giggle. "I just wanted to say that I liked your hair cut and was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for dinner sometime?" She says earnestly with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sweet Mother of God…" I hear Dennis mumble sarcastically behind me. My face feels hot as I open my mouth to reply, but before I can, her hand slips from my mind and she turns and rejoins her friends. I'm confused at first but then I feel something in the palm of my hand that she shook. I lift it to me and see the neat handwriting and nine equal neat numbers. I snort loudly as I realize it's a phone number.

I'm flattered, what a nice girl. I don't get a chance dwell any longer on the girl because I've reached the front of the line at long last. I extend a slightly shaking hand and crumple my nose as I feel the prick. Before I can even say ouch the peacekeeper has pressed my hand to the paper and is already calling for the next kid.

I press my bleeding finger to my tongue and watch as Dennis has his finger pricked. He doesn't even flinch. I hold back an eyeroll as he saunters confidently towards me with a calm aura about him. I spin on my heel and weave through the crowds of people towards the seventeen's section with Dennis following close behind me. We find an empty spot smack in the middle of all the over seventeen year old boys.

"So… Blair hitting on y-"

"Shut up!" I hiss playfully giving him a light shove as I feel myself begin to blush again. Dennis seems to derive some sort of never ending euphoria from teasing me about the attention girls give me. It's pretty much a regular thing; I've never really grown accustomed to it. It still catches me off guard.

The buzzing crowd suddenly grows painfully quite as our crazy escort Merlia trots onto the stage. Her bright orange dress crinkles noisily as she approaches the perfectly positioned microphone. Her heavy breaths ring across the town square before she can even get a word out.

"Yes, hello!" her bright voice ringing across the silent square. She begins her speech about how great the hunger games are and begins the video but I can't pay attention. I realize that I still have no idea where my mom and sister are. I crane my neck and search for their familiar faces against the sea of unfamiliar people. I finally notice my mom standing on the left side of the family area, holding Daisy in her arms. My sister's eyes are wide and nervous as she watches Merlia's every move.

I finally turn my head around just in time to catch the girl being reaped. I miss the name, it sounds strange and unfamiliar and unlike any name I've ever heard before. I stop myself from gasping as a tiny girl emerges from the 14's section. Her medium length light brown hair blows in the slight breeze that ripples through the district as she climbs the stage. Once I get a good glimpse at her face, my heart sinks further. She's tiny, does she even have a chance? Her lips move slightly as Merlia cheerfully towards the boy's bowl. She appears to be saying something herself. Her face has contorted into a strange mix produced by being nervous, but trying to hide it. I'm so busy watching her I almost miss my own name being called.

"Tobias Wood?" Merlia calls me for the second time to join her on the stage.

Panic. Terror. Complete and utter desperation floods my mind as my vision waivers before my very eyes. _Everyone's watching. _I tell myself. _Be brave, for mom and Daisy. _I slip through the gaps in the tightly packed crowd and emerge a few feet away from the stage. I focus on not letting my fingers shake as I climb up the stairs. I can almost hear Daisy's distraught whimpers as I reach the top of the stage, trying so desperately to act bravely.

_Ohana means family. Please don't forget me._


	5. Notes and Reviews

_**Hey guys quick update. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to go on a cruise in about an hour so I'm not gonna be able to update for a few weeks! However, I'm taking my handy dandy notebook paper and pencil with me so I'm going to be writing! I should have several districts written when I come back and I will be able to put those right up for you! **_**I really appreciate you guys and I hope that you stick around till I come back! *IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM***

**With that said, so far I only have 3 reviews on my chapter from last night(which made Megyn sad )! So, to try to pressure you into writing a review if you didn't, I'm writing you guys all compliments/notes to try "sweet talk" (if you will) you into leaving a review! Because I'm cool like that….**

_**Golden Warrior Eagle**_: Ahh! I'm so grateful to you for giving me Jae! She's such a quirky and interesting character, one that I'm really excited to write more about! You were so awesome about letting me change a couple of things about her and I REALLY appreciate that!

You also left me a really nice review for last chapter; it made my little heart jump for joy! I really hope that you'll keep reading about Jae and the other characters! Thanks!

_**Sharkbait95**_: That was so awesome that you jumped on the hope in the darkness train even though you didn't even have a tribute in the games! I was overjoyed when you submitted a tribute to these games! You also gave me a FANTASTIC idea to write about the gamemakers talking about the tributes and I fully intend on doing that, it's a really good idea! (you should message me after the reapings though and remind me cause I might forget!)

I'm so excited to create Tyler and I hope I can make him the way you imagined! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing cause I'd miss you terribly if you didn't! Thanks for supporting me!

_**Captin Hero: **_Where do I begin? I was so excited when you found HITD (hope in the darkness) and started reviewing! You always have really nice things to say about my story which is so amazing! I'm so glad you submitted a character to this story! I was also pretty excited when you said you liked Hailey's death song from HITD! I wasn't sure if anyone even paid attention to the songs! I hope you like Danger and that I can make Flint just right! Thanks for being AH-MAZING!

_**Zep182: **_Thank you so much! You have been so awesome and I swear to god, when you sent me the message about how you liked HITD and ruby and stuff I think my heart STOPPED. That really meant a lot to me! You never fail to leave me a kind review and that is so amazing! Thank you for always having something nice to say! ALSO.

_**I would just like to take a moment to appreciate that I stopped by your profile and noticed that even though you have 20 favorite stories, I am currently your only favorite author!**_

That is so awesome! Thank you so so so so so SO SO SO much! I hope that you'll keep reviewing and keep being awesome!

_**Xx Beautiful Redemption xx: **_I think you were the very first review I EVER GOT! That was so amazing! Even though I killed your tributes pretty early on, you stuck with me till the end! That means a lot! It makes me so happy that even though you couldn't submit a tribute to this story that you kept reading and reviewing! I hope that you'll stick with me till the end! Thanks a BILLION and stay cool!

_**Amber'xx: **_I was pretty surprised/ excited to get your reviews especially because you don't have a tribute! I was extremely excited to get a review from you because… I don't know that's just awesome! I really appreciate the nice things you had to say about my story! One quick note, I have several spots that are reserved but the forms haven't been sent in yet. If one of them falls through or something, do you want me to save the spot for you? Just wanted to give you a chance to get in on the action! I hope you'll keep following the story and keep leaving awesome reviews ! thanks !

_**Shadowheart10: **_Man you've been there since the beginning! You gave me Ruby for which I'll be eternally grateful! I do apologize though, I tweaked her a little, I hope that didn't make you mad/ sad! I'm excited to write about Terra, she's definitely going to be interesting! You leave me such nice reviews and I hope that you'll continue to do so! I really do appreciate them more than words can describe! I miss you, and I hope you'll review soon!

_**Munamana: **_Oh gosh! Just where to begin! How bout with Dorn! Writing him was so much fun and he was such a great character! I hope I portrayed him right and that you're happy with the way it all ended! I'm pumped to write about Cane and –insert winkey face here. Shh don't tell!- (I hope that you understood that…lol If you didn't you can pm me haha but I think you'll get it!) I love your reviews and it makes me so happy that you always heap praise on me! I hope that I can do your characters justice! Thank you so so so much!

_**Hey-Finn: **_I know you technically haven't been reviewing at all but I thought I'd write you a note anyways! I'm pretty flipping excited to write more about Toby because I just love him to death! I hope that you'll leave me a review and as always, thanks so much! (P.s I know that you're reading this because you have this story on alerts so…you should leave a review)

_**Derv derp: **_You also have never left a review but you have this story on alerts so I thought I'd write you a message! That's for putting this on alerts! I hope that you like the story and that I can write it well! I hope you read this note haha! And yeah, thanks!

_**Minirosehathawayxoxo: **_You are again another one of those elusive non-reviewers! I'm so grateful to you for submitting Victoria and I think she's going to be so fun to write! I hope that I can portray her correctly! Thanks for being flexible with the districts! I hope that you'll enjoy the story and leave a review! -winky face-

_**Glimmerish47 and peetafan1313: **_Dude you guys rock! You review EVERY chapter which is totally amazing! And peetafan, I do love your little "favorite quote of the chapter" thing, that's awesome! You guys are so amazing and really keep me wanting to write! I hope you keep reading/ reviewing cause I love you guys! (sorry for lumping you together, I just had the same thing to say to both of you!) keep being awesome

_**OK phew! That's all I'm doing for now and I know that I skipped people, but you don't review so I'm not sure if you're reading or not! If I didn't write you a note and you want one, just leave a review asking for one and I'd be happy to do it for you! **_

_***IMPORTANT NOTE* to further try to talk you guys into leaving a review, of the people that leave reviews I'll randomly select someone and write their character's reaping next! **_

_**SO YA. REVIEW! **_

_**Xoxo Megyn **_

(heres a story so this chapter doesn't get deleted.

The chicken crossed the road

The chicken bought chicken wings.

That was a very weird chicken.

His name was bill. )


	6. SOON!

Hey everyone just a quick AN! So I'm backkk! FINALLY! I have a few reapings that I hope to put/type up soon! Like today or tomorrow but I apologize in advance if it takes longer than that as I'm sick :/ Please stick with me for a little longer, I promise I haven't abandoned you!

Talk to you SOON!

Megyn

p.s: anyone who read Hope in the Darkness, I did type up a quick part for Ruby since SO many of you wanted to see that, and that is UP so make sure to check it out! Sorry if its bad… don't hate me!


	7. District 2 Reapings Part 1

_**Well hello everyone! I'm finally back with an ACTUAL chapter! (: I was so pleasantly surprised when I returned and found that you guys didn't ditch me (: Thank you so much and again, sorry for guilting you into reviewing! Phew, I missed you guys! As promised I wrote a few chapters for this story, I wrote them as you know in the midst of my European cruise experience so I apologize if they are sucky! Also, anyone who read my other SYOT Hope in the Darkness, I wrote a quick POV for Ruby so check that out (: Like I told you, I brought my notebook with me and was jotting away in my spare time on the cruise and I managed to fall asleep with the notebook on my chest. Needless to say I'm now sporting a rather attractive notebook tanline…dear god please don't let anyone at school ask how this happened… and one other thing, all of you wanted to know what happened to good old Bill the chicken and what he did with his chicken wings. Well my lovelies, he did what most normal people do with chicken wings, he bathed in them. **_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones but I was REALLY trying to give these characters a different voice…**_

_**P.S: so Peetafan1313 you won the leave a review contest thing and your tribute's POV will be up soon as part 2 (but I always do girls first so yeah) **_

_**And yeah REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU EXTRA.**_

_***WARNING* this chapter contains several swear words and a few mature themes. Please fasten your seat belts and remain seated until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign.**_

_**Terra Johansenn **_

"He said you were immature."

"Okay."

"He said you were annoying."

"Okay."

"He said he didn't love you."

"Okay."

_But not really. _

I suppose this is one of those times where I should start at the beginning.

I think it all really started with my dad. The very second I burst out of the womb kicking and screaming like the fighter I am he's been trying tether me, control me, suppress me. It seemed like I was always doing something wrong. "Terra," he would say, "don't leave your stuffed animals in my office. Terra don't bite your sippy cup. Terra don't speak unless spoken to. Terra _don't. _

His overly controlling personality butted heads with my wild side on an hourly basis and our relationship was always a struggle. There was a time when waking up in the morning meant a new restraint. Finally, a few days before my 12th birthday my father came to the conclusion that if words couldn't stop me, maybe physical abuse would. The first time he hit me, it came as a surprise to me. It really shouldn't have but I guess I always thought that no matter how much my dad hated me, he would never lay a finger on me. I guess I was wrong. So when I turned twelve, in the wake of my first time being abused, I got my first tattoos. On my right arm in intricate lettering is 'BIG' and on the opposite arm is 'BOOM'. Just like everything else I do, the ink didn't exactly go over well with my father. He began to hit me harder and more often, spitting stinging words of hate at me through it all. Even my mom who has always been the more relaxed of the two of my parents couldn't manage to calm him.

Then there's my siblings. When I say the word sibling the person who first comes to mind is my brother Nimbus who I detest with every fiber of my being. He's always gotten all of my parent's attention and is widely known as the favorite for no reason. He's a useless human being really. Its so frustrating that my parents favor him, he honestly doesn't have a single interesting quality about him! I suppose he's good at breathing but that's a bit like saying here's an orange. Its good at being round and shit.

Anways, then there's my brother Aquos who if given his way would haven me thrown into mental hospital. I think he might be genuinely concerned about me way deep down, buried under the several layers of stupid troll.

Finally is my sister Pyra. She unlike my obnoxious older brothers seems to get me better. She's a wild card like me, not to mention the victor of the 82nd Hunger Games. She really encourages me and seems to think I'm right. In fact, there's really only been one instance where she disagreed with me…

I started dating my boyfriend Glaive about a year and half ago, without my parent's permission of course. His dark hair and enchanting green eyes give off a cool and relaxed aura but the person underneath is anything but. He seems like the perfect guy in public, opening doors, pulling out chairs, dishing out compliments. But behind closed doors the real Glaive comes out. He hits and screams at me much like the father I'm trying to avoid. The only difference is that afterwards, I get the I'm sorry, I love you, don't leave me from Glaive. Even though its hard sometimes, I believe that everyone has their imperfections and Glaive is amazing in every other way so I can overlook the blemish on his personality.

Now, remember my brother Aquos? Yeah well right before my 13th birthday ( people in my family just derive this inexplicable amount of joy from causing drama around my birthday) he decided it would be a great idea to stage an intervention. He got the whole flipping family involved and went all, you're not just hurting yourself on me. That was it. I was done. I was so freaking tired of everyone in my family trying to control my every move, so I did what I thought was the biggest rebellion ever. I pretended that I lost my virginity to Glaive on my 13th birthday. Notice I said pretended to, in reality nothing happened, unless watching _The amazing race _on opposite ends of the sofa now counts as a sexual act.

That was the breaking point. My mom and even my sister Pyra distanced themselves from me and avoided me. Unfortunately my announcement did not have the desired effect on my father and brothers. My father tore through our pristine home in the victor's village in a rage, smashing vases, ripping books, and destroying everything insight. Ever since then, I try to avoid staying at my house and being with my father, avoid being hurt.

For a while everthing seemed normal, my father hit me, Glaive hit me, and I acted like nothing happened. But then this morning happened.

The metallic telephone shakes in my hands as I listen to my friend Amber list off all the things Glaive said about me. Apparently he'd said some pretty awful things about me to his friends, including Amber's boyfriend. I can tell its upsetting to her just telling me all the things he's said just by listening to the shakes in her voice. Every time I think the list of insults will end, it just continues on.

"He said you were usless."

"Okay."

"He said you were a bad girlfriend."

"Okay."

"He sai-"

"Hey Amber, I really truly appreciate you telling me everything, but I think I've heard enough. I've got to get ready for the reaping. See you later." I don't wait for a reply and quickly place the cool phone back into the charging station next to my bed.

Shaking slightly, I bring my legs up to my chest and rest a cheek on my right knee and gaze at my pillow. I didn't see this coming. I can handle the abuse, I'm physically strong and not easily frightened, but this is hard to swallow. _A year and a half. _Did any of it even mean anything? I think back to our late night talks and walks in the middle of the night. _No, _I decide, _it was all a lie. _My fingers tremble as I place my hands onto the mattress for support. The shock is starting to wear off and be replaced by anger, unstoppable fury.

_Fine Glaive, if that's way you want to play. _I forcefully push myself up and out of the crisp white sheets of my bed and march towards my closet with a renewed sense of determination. I roughly tear a white button up shirt off its wooden hangar and toss it on my bed. In addition I grab pair of medium length shorts before returning to my shirt. I grip the shoulder with one hand and use the other to tear the sleeves and the bottom hem off. I angrily tug the shredded shirt and shorts on and inspect myself in the mirror. With my new additions to the shirt, you can clearly see my tattoos and my belly button piercing. Perfect. Before leaving my bedroom I grab a pair of unworn high heels thinking to myself that it's the perfect time to break them in. My stilettos click against the white marble floors satisfyingly as I strut towards the kitchen so my father can get a good glimpse of my outfit before I leave. My entire family is already gathered around our diamond encrusted table and sitting down to breakfast. When the sound of my sounds suddenly reverberate noisily around the airy room, all heads turn in my direction. I hear a few gasps and see several uncomfortable looks from my family members. My gaze focuses on my father who looks enraged as always. He abruptly stands up from the table, sending his chair flying backwards. I cross my arms defensively over my chest as he storms towards me.

_ "Terra._" He barks angrily at me

_ "Dad._" I snap back equally mad.

_ "_What the _hell _do you think you're wearing." He says with his jaw jutting out in fury.

_ "_My reaping outfit." I spit sharply at him.

_ "_Before I can even flinch, his hand wraps around my forearm tightly and he yanks me closer to his face."

_ "_Change." He snarls at me through clenched teeth. Adrenaline courses through my veins as I do something I've never done before. With the element of surprise on my side I forcefully yank my arm from my father's grasp.

_ "No." _With this I spin on my heels and walk quickly towards our platinum front door, slamming it behind me on my way out.

I don't know what to feel right now, grateful, excited, empowered? That's strange because all I feel is rage. The meticulously kept center square of district two is already filling with thousands of excitedly chattering people, but I'm only looking for one person. He stands out in a ground, shoulder's back, head held high, hair black as night. I forcefully elbow my way through the crowd waiting to check in and race towards him. When he turns in my direction his disarming smile vanishes quickly at the sight of my rage. Before he, or any of the friends he's constantly surrounded by can stop me, I slap him hard across the face.

A collective gasp escapes the lips of the people surrounding us as my now ex-boyfriend raises a hand to the red mark surfacing on his face.

"Terra what the hell do you think you're doing?" I can tell that he's on the verge of breaking into a shout but I also know he wouldn't dare draw attention to himself like that. I lean towards him so only he can hear what I'm about to say.

"_I'm just returning the favor." _I hiss in a low voice. His green eyes cloud over and become dark and enraged. Before he can decide that hitting me in public is worth the consequences, I back up slowly so I'm about 6 feet away from him and say one last thing before turning my back on him forever. "I'm freaking done." With that I spin around and slip into the crowd feeling so exhilarated I could scream. I'm so excited that I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. Because of this, I smack straight into Carter Burk, one of Glaive's best friends. His raised eyebrow and cocky smirk tell me that he overheard everything that went down between Glaive and I. I take a couple steps backwards before I can fully assess the situation. His light blue button up shirt is wrinkled, incorrectly buttoned, and half tucked into his dark wash jeans in the back. To complete the outfit his stupid girlfriend Becca hangs off his arm like an overused jacket. Both of their blonde hair is completely unbrushed and tangled, not to mention they both smell like Channel No5. I roll my eyes at his sly smile and attempt push past the two. Before I can pass, Carter catches me around the waist with a lazy arm which I quickly shove away.

"Screw off Burk." I say, my eyes narrowing to which he just laughs.

"You know you're cute when you're mad Johanssen." He says which merits an irritated smack from Becca. Not to be overlooked, Becca pipes up and begins to complain.

"Carter," she whines, "I'm cold!" Before Carter can reply I quickly shoot a comeback.

"Well you know maybe if you're entire ass wasn't hanging out of your dress…" I can see the hint of a smile in Carter's eyes as I slip past them and to the check in desk.

I extend a flexed index finger and try not to cringe at the prick. As I'm walking away I hear Carter call to me over the roaring crowd.

"By the way, Happy Birthday Terror!" He says using my common nickname. Today, reaping day is my fourteenth birthday. I proudly walk towards the 14's section when something occurs to me. I've literally done everything I can think of to rebel against my parents and my boyfriend, save one thing…

My thoughts are interrupted as our escort, Piccante saunters onto the stage with his usual confidence. As he speaks I can't focus because I'm too busy looking at his god-awful forest green hair. I shift my weight uncomfortably as I stand anxiously through the video from the capitol that we see every year. I stare at the ground through most of it which is tiled in some sort of tan natural stone. I look back up when Piccante finally starts towards the girl's reaping bowl. My hand inches up my body so I can be ready to dart out the second-

"Misty Turg!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream as loudly as I possibly can. Everyone in the 14's section turns to look at me. Normally people wait until they're at least 16, which _was _ what I was planning to do until Glaive screwed things up. Before the surely angry 18 year olds can freak out, I dash towards the crystal stage and up the gold coated steps.

I peer around while Piccante gives a quick speech about my bravery and make direct eye contact with Glaive in the 16's section. For the first time, he looks scared.

_Good. _I think to myself. _And he's not the only one who should be._


	8. District 2 Reapings Part 2

_**HI guys back again! (: Sorry that took so long but sitting and typing what I've already written gets a little boring! I really hope you guys like this chapter as this character is also pretty different! And Pretty please leave me a review, remember it can also be something I did wrong or you want to see improve! (: I'm SO open to constructive criticism! OH and one thing I noticed after I uploaded the last chapter, there are several parts where I had asterisks seperating certain paragraphs and they don't show up on fanfiction, so sorry if that's confusing to read!**_

_** Glimmerish47/4evermadz/I'm not really sure what your username is!: Last name is Greene (: . **_

_** Munamana, Golden Warrior Eagle, Heyy-finn,xxbeautiful redemptionxx, sharkbait95,phantsea, and anyone else I missed…where are you? I miss you (: -guiltguiltguiltguiltguilt-**_

_**You are all beautiful and lovely people and I HOPE you enjoy this chapter! (See what I did there? I flirted with you. Now we date.) **_

_**Sorry this chapter is kind of sucky pleassseeee don't hate me**_

_**Ok that's my incredibly long(and extremely awkward..) author's note! As always I love yo faces (10 points to Gryffindor to whoever knows who says that) and see ya next time! **_

_**(QUICK WARNING, mature themes in this chapter too, SORRY! I just thought it went with this character)**_

_**Carter Burk **_

I glance down and the small girl laid gently across my king sized bed. Her blonde ringlets have loosened and been reduced to a mess of relaxed waves. She lays peacefully entangled in my 1000 thread count sheets wearing the blue button down shirt I had on last night. Last night… is fuzzy and I'm having trouble remembering the details. So basically it's a typical Tuesday morning.

I barely avoid knocking the half empty vodka bottle laying on my carpeted floor as I stumble towards my bathroom. I just make it to the toilet before the vomit starts to come up. I gag on the vile tasting fluid as my stomach ejects it violently. My eyes water as I reach up and press on the stainless steel flush button on the top of my toilet. I wipe my mouth on a tissue as I stand up to rinse my mouth and face off in the sink. I lean with both hands pressed against the granite counter top and examine myself in the mirror. My blue eyes flash dangerously with traces of exhaustion and my hair sticks out in every direction conceivable. Screw it. I release an exasperated breath as I return to my bedroom.

Becca, the blonde girl, still lays sprawled across my bed with not even a trace of consciousness about her. Careful not to wake her just yet, I place one foot on the bed and reach for an unexplained shard of glass laying on my agarwood bedside table. With one hand, I lift up my silk pillow and maneuver the other to a space on my cedar bedpost. I grip the glass between my thumb and index finger, using the other fingers to feel the notches. Turning the shard so the sharp side faces out, I dig the twelfth notch into the wood. I sit back to inspect my handiwork for a moment before returning the pillow to its place. I rock backwards and pull my legs to criss cross position.

I'm not really sure what Becca is besides another notch on my bedpost, but nothing I want or can hold onto. Surely we will have slipped through each other's fingers before the sun has a chance to set. Welcome to life as Carter Burk

I shoot a look towards the place where my clock should be only to find more shattered glass and a useless hunk of stainless steel. Irritated and determined to find out what time it is, I walk over to my computer and shake the mouse until the screen lights up.

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. _With a sense of urgency, I sprint towards Becca and roughly shake her awake.

"_Becca!"_ I hiss in a low voice so I don't alert my grandmother as to what's going on. "_Becca get your ass out of bed, we have 15 minutes!" _Her small frame shoots out of bed faster than one of the capitol bullet trains and begins to rush around the room. She grabs her tiny coral dress from last night's party and heads towards the bathroom while tearing off my shirt and leaving it at the foot of the bathroom door before shutting it behind her. I roll my eyes and pick the shirt and tug it on roughly, not checking to make sure it's buttoned correctly. I power walk to my closet and tug a random pair of jeans onto my legs just as Becca exits the bathroom. Both of us are a mess but there's no time to worry about that now. I shove her out my bedroom door without giving her time to get her purse. We tiptoe down the grand staircase in my huge house in the victor's village. I can hear my grandmother in the kitchen so I direct Becca out the front door and tell her to wait for me the fountain near the entrance to our property.

Just as I close the door behind me, my grandmother appears as if out of thin air.

"Carter!" she exclaims, carrying a frying pan in her hand. "I thought you'd left hours ago!" She says, slightly out of breath. I suddenly piece two and two together and realize my grandmother thought I was an intruder. I let out a low chuckle and assure her that I've been here the entire time. Her face relaxes and she lowers the frying pan to her side. Tension in the air thickens as I hope that my grandmother didn't see Becca making her getaway.

"Well uh… I gotta go!" I give my grandma a quick hug and move to open the door.

"Its Becca right?" I freeze in my tracks, worried that any movement will serve as confirmation to the answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to sound confident. My grandma gives a small shrug and a smile and I use the opportunity to escape the house.

I've lived with my grandparents since I was 6, when both my parents were killed in a freak highspeed train accident. Until last year I also had my grandfather who was the victor of the 13th Hunger Games, but he passed away a few days before his 87th birthday. I'm really close with my grandparents but sometimes it's still hard to think about what I missed out on by not having real parents. Plus, as I just experienced, my grandmother has this strange ability to know every detail of my life, and who the hell wants to live with their grandma?

I try to shake the thoughts from my head as I jog up to the fountain where Becca is waiting for me. She's a beautiful girl don't get me wrong but I definitely don't like the idea of being tied down if you know what I mean. As we wade waist deep in stubborn district 2 kids used to getting their way, I can't help but overhear a conversation not including me.

My jaw hits the floor with a thud when I turn and see Terra Johansenn finally giving her boyfriend Glaive a piece of her mind. The two engage in a furious whisper-yelling match and I can't help but gape at them. This is extremely uncharacteristic of Terra, she's normally tightly sealed with all her emotions tucked safely away but there's no mistaking the anger and hurt dancing across her dark face today. Having my eyes dart back and forth between the two of them is a bit like watching a fast paced ping pong match so I'm relieved when the drama moves in my direction. Terra struts towards me with a look of excitement and anxiety on her face. She's so focused on the recent events that I guess she doesn't notice me.

Before she can slip off into the thick crowd, I wrap my spare arm around her waist and stop her. She rips my arm off faster than a bandaid a gives me a death glare.

"Screw off Burk." She growls, one hand on her hip and eyebrows furrowed. I just laugh at her reply and flash the smile that I'm famous for. Or should I say infamous?

"You know you're cute when you're mad Johansenn." I say with a sly grin. Becca is apparently displeased with this remark which because it earns me a sharp smack from her.

Before I can get another word out, my arm candy decides to interject herself into the conversation.

"Carter I'm cold!" Before I can turn to her and tell her that I really don't give a damn, Terra does the dirty work for me.

"Maybe if your entire ass wasn't hanging out your dress…" I barely stifle a laugh as Terra slips past the irritated Becca and I. I crane my neck to catch one last glimpse at her and realize I never wished her a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Terror!" She doesn't reply but I see her roll her eyes so I know she heard. There's something so intriguing to me about Terra. The way she fights me instead of caving to me like all the other girls is exciting for me. Now that she and Glaive are done, I can't help but think that she's mine for the taking.

I watch her until she disappears into the crowd nearing the check in desk with a smug look on my face. The tighter Becca presses herself to me as we walk, the more I can't wait to get rid of her. The crowd moves forward quickly and I push my way into the group of people filtering through the check in desk furthest right.

At long last it's my turn to get in. I extend a relaxed finger and blink as I feel the sharp prick. I get through the check in faster than Becca and I don't bother waiting for her on the other side. I weave in and out of the crowd quickly looking for the 18 year old section. This is my last reaping and I'm thrilled. I never have and never will have any sort of desire to volunteer for the Hunger Games, I like my limbs attached to my body thank you very much. Plus, after your last reaping the district stops requiring you to take training classes and school. Talk about a yawner.

I move slowly through the crowd of 18 year old boys, chatting with people I know along the way. I finally find my friends smack dab in the center of the group and join them. As soon as I find them, my eyes go immediately to Glaive in the 16's section who seems a bit shaken. He's trying to cover it but I can tell that he's really pissed. I bite my lower lip to keep from breaking into a full out grin. I have to admit, it's not often that you see Glaive getting shown up and having it finally happen is sweeter than sugar.

I continue suppressing my smile as our escort Piccante takes the stage. His deep green hair shines in the light as if it were made of a material other than actual hair. I glance around as the lights dim and the capitol video begins. Becca is staring holes in my head from the girl's area as if she's willing me to look at her. I ignore her desperate looks and comb the crowd for Terra. Her dark skin and eyes stick out in a crowd and I find her easily. I immediately notice something different about her. Her expression of anxiety and exhilaration has shifted to one of determination. I literally can't tear my eyes off of her until piccante calls the girl's name.

"Misty Turg!" Before I even have time to process the name, someone volunteers.

Terra.

My head whips backwards again and I turn so watch as she clicks up the clean steps to the stage. I pick my jaw off the ground for the second time today as my heart stops. A million thoughts are racing through my mind as she stands up on the stage with a satisfied look on her face. Piccante is absolutely gushing over her but I can't hear a thing.

Why is she doing this? I thought I was all set and now she's screwed everything up. The crowd roars in my ears and I feel dizzy as Piccante moves to the boy's bowl. My vision goes blurry around the edges as I hear the name called.

"James Carf!" In a moment of desperation, I do something that even I didn't see coming.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream at the top of my lungs and push through the crowd. My heart is racing at million miles an hour as I try to look calm and confident as I walk up the steps. Terra looks completely shocked when I meet her eyes for the first time on the stage. _What am I doing? _

I'm scared, but all I know is that I'm not stopping until I have 13 notches.


	9. Another Chance to Submit

Hello again! Just a quick author's note! (Sorry!) I was going through my tribute lists and several of the spots that had been "filled "were reservations. Now, these people who reserved the spots still haven't sent in their tributes and I don't want to deal with chasing them down!

Now at the beginning of the story when people would send 2 tributes I would tell them I could only accept one! So if you would like to re-send one of those tributes or make a new one these are the spots I have available:

Girls: 8 and 11

Boys: 10 and 8

So yeah, if you have any interest go ahead and send me s'more tributes (: Make 'em interesting because it'll make your tribute more likely to be picked!

Love you! Thanks for EVERYTHING! (:

Megyn

(Here's another quick story.

Once upon a time there a was a princess named Priscilla

She had beautiful long hair and wide eyes.

She liked the color pink.

A lot.

She also only used 3 ply tissues.

The end.)


	10. I suck at life

Hey there love ducks. ( I don't even know…)

I would like to extend a personal apology for my absence and the absence of a chapter today. I'm sorry I suck at life. ( and especially sorry to beautiful redemption to whom I dangled the promise of a chapter and then proceeded to yank it away, I promise that was not my intention.)

So, I get home from a grueling first few days at school filled with 7 and half hours a day of reading syllabus's and safety sheets.

Yes science teachers, I'm looking at you, after 15 full years doing this whole life thing, I'm fully aware that touching the open flame will burn me, but thanks for the heads up.

Anyways, I go into my word program and get ready to finish my already 2000 word chapter and post it tonight when I had a terrible realization.

My computer did not autosave my document like usual when my computer shut off for updates.

1904 words. Gone.

But on the upside, my computer saved 96 words (I. don't. understand.) so here's 96 words to tide you ever until I can remember what I wrote about. Cool.

I'm going to try to post the new chapter in a few days.

You know, days like normal people count them.

Please stick with me. I know I've been sucking more than usual and I'm so so so sorry :-/ I'm going to be more consistent. I promise. I also promise to stop posting these stupid AN's, I just felt like I owed it to the amazing people who supported my story to let them know why I randomly fell off the face of the earth.

_**AND ALSO TO ANYONE WHO MESSAGED ME A NEW TRIBUTE. SORRY I HAVEN'T REPLIED, I'LL GET TO IT AS SOON AS I FINISH REWRITING THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Tiger-Lily Baker **_

I trace the edge of the wooden picture frame with my index finger, feeling the grooves and bumps time has worn onto it. Encased in the wood and glass frame, my mother smiles back at me. She looked like me, or rather I look like her. We both share the same white blonde hair and clear grey eyes. _Or at least we used to. _

My mom died when I was only 9. She was the one that was always there for me even in my lowest moments and losing her was like losing part of myself.


	11. District 12 Reapings Part 1

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Apparently I'm not capable of "counting like a normal person…" I'm sorry :/ (and again, especially to beautiful redemption, what has it been? Three weeks since I promised a chapter? – sigh-) School has been kicking my butt already and I'm struggling to keep on top of everything which is why I haven't been updating. Hopefully I'll get the hang of this whole school thing again soon. Also, someone suggested to me that I make a blog so I can keep you guys updated on whats going on if youre curious without having to post obnoxious author's notes and talk about the story. So I did .(the address is also on my profile) you should check it out. I'll post sections of chapters as I right them and clues to what might happen later. So yeah, hope you like the chapter (even though its overdue and not that good for the amount of time it took me..) please please leave me a review and stick with me even though im the worst updater ever(and tell me if you're going to check out the blog ;) ). **_

_**My blog is dangerous games (without the space of course) dot blog dot com **_

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!**_

_**Tiger-Lily Baker **_

I trace the edge of the wooden picture frame with my index finger, feeling the grooves and bumps time has worn onto it. Encased in the wood and glass frame, my mother smiles back at me. She looked like me, or rather I look like her. We both share the same white blonde hair and clear grey eyes. _Or at least we used to. _

My mom died when I was only 9. She was the one that was always there for me even in my lowest moments and losing her was like losing part of myself. She seemed to always be the calm one when things were bad. Always. I press my hands to my forehead in an irritated manor, willing myself not to think about her. Today can't be one of _those _days. I let my hands slide down my face as I focus on my 13 year old brother's steady breaths through the peeling walls.

The thud reverberates around the room as I drop my head back down onto the pillow and my eyes move rapidly about the room. I try desperately to convince myself how interesting my room suddenly is to prevent the tears already forming in my eyes from falling. But I can't. It's the same popcorn ceiling, the same rusty door hinges, the same flower wallpaper, but most importantly, it's the same old me.

A lone tear streaks down my face as I tear the worn blue comforter off of my body and place my feet on the cool floor. The entire house seems to groan and each footstep sends a vibration through each and every room. I walk as softly as I can towards the communal family bathroom to prepare myself for the day. I slip into the bathroom quietly and shut the door behind me before gazing at myself in the mirror. The grey eyes seem calm, alluring that my soul is the same. How deceptive. My insides are tied in knots and my heart has taken a visit to my stomach.

There's no such thing as calm on reaping day, maybe qualms but no calm. I sweep my icy blonde hair into a messy high ponytail and give my face a quick wash. Feeling as ready as I'll ever be, with a parting sigh, I fling the white bathroom door open and put one timid foot in the hallway. I glance to the right towards my dad's and my 3 older brother's rooms. All of the doors are still closed so I decide everyone still must be asleep. I move into the hallway and start towards my bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Well I guess this is why they say look before you leap.

I slam directly into my oldest brother Jayden. His eyes dance with humor as give him a not so playful punch to the arm. "Geez! You scared the crap out of me!" I say as I suddenly realize that my hand is clutching at my chest. He shrugs nonchalantly and moves towards the now open bathroom.

"You sure you had enough time Lil? I mean you could still count the hairs on your head." I shake my head with my eyebrows raised and begin to flounce off down the hallway before replying. "Nah I'm good. The bathroom's all yours. You can feel free to count your muscles….oh wait." I burst into my bedroom with the trace of a smirk still on my face before he can think of a comeback. The quiet vibe of my room absorbs me almost instantaneously as I glance out my window quickly. The patchy grass of district 12 almost seems even more embarrassing with the 'sophisticated' peacekeepers trouncing around on it. I pull the semi sheer curtains closed over the window before making my way to my closet to decide what to wear.

The wooden doors fly open at the slightest touch to reveal fairly sparse closet. There is one outfit though that stands about against the hoard of pastel colored t-shirts and tank tops.

The crisp white one sleeved shirt jumps out at me like a jack in the box in a child's toy. It's my favorite thing of my mother's. Her calm yet assertive personality is represented in both the shirt and a pair of red heels that she gave me for my 9th birthday. It's literally the nicest thing I've ever gotten, so I treat it like some sort of precious valuable and keep it in a clear garment bag in the back of my closet.

Things weren't always this bad, I mean the state of the house, the lack of fresh clothing, the lacking amount of food in the fridge…

I can remember a time when my wallpaper clung tightly to my walls, my windows were always clean with flowers planted outside them, and when I never had to wonder if there might be a dinner in the fridge. My mom brought out the best in my dad. Her at times painfully optimistic way of life was intoxicating; you couldn't help but be cheerful around her.

When she died everything changed. My dad was sort of out of it. He was there, but not fully. We made small talk, he made dinner, I tidied up the house. But even the process of acting like everything was ok wasn't fooling any of us. Slowly, my dad fell into a sort of depression or suppressed way of living. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; I didn't seem to matter anymore.

But then she happened. My step mom Angie. At the time, she covered her controlling, intrusive, and all around bitchy personality with silk scarves, floral perfumes, and designer shoes. She seemed nice, but a bit like a beautiful peacock, she seems sweet but is actually fierce and vicious.

Sure in front of my dad, she was all sunshine and smiles, but once she was around my brothers and I, ie- the people she _didn't _need to impress, the façade melted and a whole new woman appeared. It's a bit of a mystery to my why she took an interest in my dad but I try to not think about what her motives could be.

I pull the unsoiled top out from underneath the plastic bag and onto my cool skin. It fits tightly, but not so tight that I look like a might burst out of it. Unconcerned about the bottoms I wear, I grab a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from the 5 high stack and slip them onto my body before completing the outfit with the shoes.

The air suddenly seems cooler as the sound of the peacekeepers outside my window grows louder by the second. Desperate for a sign of friendly human life, I head downstairs and head towards the kitchen where the sounds and smells of breakfast are already happening.

The cool morning light pours in through dirty double hung widows that rest above the splintering wooden front door. With the living room on my left and the kitchen on my right, I sit down at the antique table separating the two rooms and trace the metal studs embedded within it with my finger. I can hear Jayden and one of my other brothers Ciaran arguing over how much butter to put in the biscuits and my littlest brother Lucas molesting some sort of insect trapped in a jar.

Slowly but surely, all of my brothers eventually trickle into the kitchen but still no sign of my dad. Deciding that sitting around waiting for him to wake up is a bad plan; I finally make my way to the kitchen and wade through the shenanigans.

Ciaran and Jayden are by the fridge rummaging through it looking for something, Lucas is making faces at the bug, my 17 year old brother (and best friend) Austin is attempting to fix a cabinet door that hangs loosely on its hinges, and finally, my little step sister Raleigh stands in the middle of it all. I can't help but laugh as she peers around with wide, amused eyes with a bright red lollipop hanging from her mouth. I cross the chipped floor tiles to her and sweep her up in a big embrace. Her fiery red hear flies in my face as I twirl her around, prompting her to squeal with joy.

I laugh to myself as I set her back down and she wraps her short arms around my knees and squeezes. She shouts something at me in the gibberish language that all 3 years old speak and then looks up at me with a toothy grin. I just nod with a smile and pretend to have understood what she said.

I pick her up again and carry her back to the living room as Ciaran and Jayden begin to break out the profanities when one of them drops a glass salt shaker. Smirking to myself, I carry her wriggling body towards the living room and plop down in a lumpy chair when I see him.

My dad is lying on the sofa, arms splayed about, completely unconscious. I freeze for a second, uncertain of what action to take. In the meantime, I shift my body so that Raleigh is facing away from the heinous sight.

That's the other thing about my mom dying, my dad become a bit of a raging alcoholic and Angie only encouraged it. At least he's not an angry drunk, just a totally useless one. Finally sure about what I'm going to do, I shoo Raleigh back into the kitchen, taking care to make sure she can't see her step father. As soon as she disappears from sight, I turn on the sleeping man and give him a rough shove. He wakes almost immediately at my touch and his bloodshot eyes shoot open to look at me. I let out a frustrated gasp at the sight of him and furiously lean down next to his ear.

"Dad!" I hiss, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" not waiting for a reply, I tug his limp body off the sofa and give him a shove towards the stairs. "Get dressed," I whisper yell, "today is the reaping!" As he thumps up the stairs loudly, I realize that Austin had been watching the exchange and is now giving me a pitying look. I roll my eyes and walk towards him feeling incredibly frustrated. "I haven't given birth so I don't understand why he acts like my child." I say sarcastically, running my hands through my hair. Austin gives a small sympathetic smile and offers a weak pat on the back.

"It really sucks Lily, I know." We share a short-lived hug that lasts only seconds before we are interrupted. The front door swings open violently and I powerful looking redhead steps across the threshold. Angie.

Completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside the baker residence, she shoves past my brother andI, calling for my dad and Raleigh.

"Tim!" she calls out in a falsely sing-songy voice as she pokes her head into the hallways in search of her husband. All my brothers and Raleigh pile out from the kitchen and behind Austin and I. Angie, unsuccessful in her search, flounces back into the kitchen with an expression of displeasure on her face. At the sight of Ciaran's and Jayden's tray of biscuits, she reaches down and plucks one from the sheet and pops it in her mouth. Before anyone can say anything, she spits the food back out and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Disgusting." She proclaims, as if we really cared about her opinion. She slams the door behind her on the way out and leaves us standing in silence. My mouth hangs open at her blatant disrespect and Raleigh begins to sob loudly.

I look up at the ceiling for a moment and try to pretend that I'm not here, not having to do this, but I am. As Jayden sets the tray down shakily on the table, I feel a tug on my arm. I turn to see that Austin is trying to get me to leave with him. We excuse ourselves as leave while Ciaran hands Raleigh a biscuit and the rest of the family sits down to eat. Austin and I walk slowly, beginning to head towards the town square. I'm thankful for the break from my stressful life even though I'm about to enter the most stressful situation of my life.

Austin and I talk the morning's events over in detail and Austin confirms that I did the right thing with dad.

"I hate that we have to deal with this," I say quietly, "I mean I'm 16, and you're 17, we shouldn't have to be parents." Austin sighs loudly in agreement and shrugs.

"Its too bad we can't trade parents." I give a small laugh as the two of us come to the town square at last. The bell hasn't rung yet but when it comes to the reaping, its better to be early than late.

The two of us get into the already long line and wait our turn amongst the plainly dresses children of district twelve.

"Hand." I thrust my finger forward and do my best not to flinch as I feel the prick. Once on the other side, Austin and I exchange one last hug before separating into our sections. I stand amongst hundreds of other 16 year old girls and wait nervously for the ceremony to begin. No one I know is near me so I stand silently, trying to prevent myself from shaking.

I didn't take too much tesserae, only 2, like the rest of my brothers so in my rational mind, I know that it's unlikely that I'll be picked, but under the stress, my rational mind is completely suppressed.

I'm almost relieved when the powerful silence is lifted 15 minutes later when our brightly dresses escort, Minka, begins to speak. Her high pitched and cheerful voice introduces the film to us before moving on to the girls names.

The crowd goes silent as the thousands of district twelve residents hold their breath.

"Tiger-Lily Baker."

11,999 people release the breath they'd been holding all at once, all except me. Surely my ears are playing tricks on me, there's no way I could've been picked. The crowd of girls around me press backwards, leaving me in an empty circle. My eyes dart around wildly, was it only this morning that things like biscuits and drunken fathers mattered to me? As I take the shaky steps up the stairs to the stage, I can't help but think that those things are no longer of any importance. I stand with what I think is an emotionless face as I watch all 4 of my brothers pushing through the crowds trying to get to me.

They all look completely distraught, but the person's face who breaks my heart the most is my father's. Not because he's upset, or trying to help me. No.

It breaks my heart because he looks like he doesn't care. Maybe no one does.

_**Just another "sorry this chapter is late and really sucks". Please don't hate me. **_


	12. District 12 Reapings Part 2

_**I know. A month. That's flippin ridiculous. I hope you guys are still here –awkward lip bite- . I don't deserve the amazing readers that I have, you guys are literally where it's at. If it makes you hate me any less, My chapter did get deleted once which kinda killed my motivation. **_

_**But you know what doesn't kill my motivation? When you guys review. I read every single one over and over again and they make me feel like somebody cares about what I'm writing. That being said, I love you if you or not, but y'know…5 points to Ravenclaw for anyone who reviews. If a couple you little hiding munchkin faces that don't always review leave one (it doesn't have to be positive!) I promise that the next update will happen within the next week. For real this time. **_

_**I try work really hard to properly portray each character so I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me! Love your faces, as always. (DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY BLOG!)**_

_**Cole Lindgren **_

The normally uplifting smell of the bakery does little to disperse the dark cloud seemingly hanging above me on this particular morning. I clap my hands together quickly in an attempt rid myself of clingy flour but having worked here for several years I know all too well that the fine powder will never really be gone from my body.

With a sigh that comes from the very bottom of my lungs, I take a break from kneading a seemingly endless supply of dough and lean my arms on the cool countertop and peer around the room that I've spent 7 years of my life getting to know well. The familiar cream colored walls of Dutches Bakery peer back and me seemingly suddenly ominous and frightening, or maybe it's just me.

At times, this place seems more like my home than my actual home, rightfully so. I've spent several hours a day since I was little learning the art of baking, and in the process maybe even discovering who I am.

At only 7 years old, the luxuries of childhood were torn abruptly from me when I began to worry more about whether or not I'd get enough to eat instead of avoiding girl cooties. So under the shield of the crisp December night, I tried to steal a loaf of bread from Duches Bakery. With the stealthiness of a 7 year old, or rather lack thereof, I was of course caught. Stealing is a crime punishable by death in District 12 and a rule which most peacekeepers heavily enforce. However, for lack of a better term, instead of throwing me to the wolves the shopkeeper Melvin apprenticed me and has had me helping at the store ever since.

Newspaper cutouts and other random things hang on the worn out walls by the weak pieces of tape being used to support them. Headlines like "Best Bakery in Town!" and "Melvin does it again!" stare condescendingly down at me as if only to remind me that I've done nothing spectacular with my own life.

The wind whispers gently through the chimes outside on the wooden porch as a rare summer breeze ripples throughout the quiet town with a sound of a warning. Realizing that the already deteriorating main street of District 12 feels even colder than usual, I turn my attention back to what I should be doing. As the loaves I prepared earlier cook away in the large stone ovens in the corner of the bakery I give the new dough a final squish before hunting through the cabinets for a cooking tin. I inadvertently topple over several sets of glassware in search of the bread pans but hey, what can you do?

Before the tins can dishes can fall to the floor, I slam the creaky cabinet door leaving a nasty surprise for whoever opens it next, but with my luck, it'll be me. I set the molds on the counter and scoop the contents of the mixing bowl into them, pressing them in tightly at about 3/4 to the top; I know the dough will raise the rest of the way in the cooking process. Satisfied with my work, I sweep the remaining flour and toss it into the sink, anxious to get home and get ready for the reaping. I turn my back on the setting dough and toss my knapsack over my shoulder and head for the door. As I reach from the rusty brass knob, something catches my eye.

In the window of the bakery is neatly stacked pile of 9 cupcakes, a rarity in District 12. I stop in my tracks and observe the sugary specimen with my eyes practically bulging out of my head. I've had a cupcake once before in my life, when I was eleven….

Memories come flooding back and my little sister's face pops into the front of my mind. I do my best to ignore the pit forming in my stomach and instead focus my concentration on figuring out how to steal one of the cupcakes without Melvin noticing. Without moving my head, I move my eyes from side to side searching for a sign of the white haired man that runs the shop. With the coast clear, I briskly snatch the cupcake from the top of the pile so as not to disturb the other goods and toss it into my bag. With a final observatory glance back into the shop, I turn back and take several confident steps towards the door.

"Cole! You're leaving?" The childless baker appears seemingly from thin air, his round belly shaking and his cheeks red. Worried, I blush deeply and give a shrug in reply to the yes/no question and stare at my fingernails. Melvin comes closer to me with a familiar twinkle in his merry blue eyes. "Well, don't want to keep ya!" He exclaims with a booming quality to his voice. Relieved, I turn on my heels without saying another word and beeline towards the door. The wood strikes the tiny bell setting off a jingling noise as I exit the shop hurriedly. Before the door can close completely, I hear Melvin call to me that I had better share the cupcake with my mother.

Blushing furiously now, I scurry through the cobblestone streets towards my home at the edge of town. People clad in pastel dresses and their most decent shoes are already beginning to make their way towards the town square like clockwork. I dodge groups of nervous school girls and avoid preschoolers with their hands linked as I rush back towards my home.

After a solid 15 minutes of trotting I finally make it to my house. I trek up the gravel walkway and kick my holy shoes off at the door moving as quickly as I can. No signs of life appear as I bust through the kitchen doors and towards the downstairs bathroom, eager to clean up. With a attempt at twisting the knob I realize that someone is already in there. I tap my foot impatiently as whoever it is takes their sweet time doing whatever it is one does in a bathroom for 15 minutes. I lean my head against the wall at drop my leather satchel to the ground at my feet just as the door swings open. My sister Vivek stands in the doorway with an ever obnoxious look on her face that seems irritatingly familiar. I roll my eyes as she grins at the prospect of having inconvenienced me and flounces off back down towards the kitchen. I pick up my bag again and slide quietly into the white room solemnly. I rinse my face and arms until they are free of flour and give my hair a brush. I would normally change but I know that I'm already running late and if I don't want a particularly brutal beating, I've got to move it. An anxious looking black haired grey eyed boy stares back at as I give myself a I final look over before turning back towards the door. Maneuvering the door open around the bathtub, toilet, and sink is a feat on its own, but this time, I stop because of something else.

My eyes land on her picture just like every time I leave the kitchen, my bedroom, or any other place where my parents have placed her picture on the door. The taste of cupcakes tingles in my mouth as I remember the last memory I have of her.

I had just turned eleven, the first year of being a double digit other than ten. I had gotten a new pair of shoes and a cupcake that year, quiet a haul for my family. The shoes were perfect and the cupcake…well, I had never even heard of such peculiar thing as a _cupcake._ I put on the kitchen table for several days where I would just observe it, watch it, make sure it wasn't going anywhere, that it was mine. I didn't dare to eat it, how could I? An opportunity like that only comes along once in a lifetime and I was going to make sure it lasted.

However, against my plans, I came down for breakfast one morning only to discover my new sister Narcissa indulging herself in my birthday present. At first I was enraged, how could she have been so stupid to eat one of the two presents I received? I thought about yelling at her, telling her exactly what I thought of her actions. But something stopped me, maybe it was her adorable face, or maybe my conscious was just on high power that day. Whatever it was, I let her keep eating that cupcake and only took the small chunk she offered me. I realized then that seeing someone so blissfully happy despite all of the problems was an even better present than eating a silly cupcake could ever be.

She died 2 years later, March 19th at 4:00 p.m to be exact. Saying things haven't been the same since would be a massive understatement. The entire family collectively collapsed into an inescapable depression and no one could say her name without bursting into tears. At times I still find myself having to tip toe around my parents in an attempt to avoid the water works.

I suck in a deep breath filled with dust and other tiny particles floating through the sticky air and emerge from the bathroom and walk towards the kitchen, remembering the cupcake I stole for my mother. By the thick tension hanging in the air as I walk into the hot room, I know this morning is going to be one of_ those _mornings.

My suspicions are confirmed when my mother gives me a sad look whilst stirring a pot of god knows what. I release the cupcake I had clenched in my hand back into my bag as I decide that now might not be the right time. I maneuver past my mother and walk towards the teak table at the end of the skinny room. My sisters Vivek and Hestia are currently occupying the two seats at the table so I opt to stand whilst leaning against the thin wall. We all sit/ stand in silence as my mother finishes cooking what I discover is oatmeal and delivers it to us kids. Vivek pops out of her seat to look for some spare cinnamon and I happily claim her spot.

When she returns from rummaging through the cabinets and sees that I've taken her place, a look of pure fury crosses her face. "Get the hell out of my spot you idoit." She snarls through clenched teeth. I turn in surprise at her sudden outburst shortly before anger overcomes me too.

"No." I say defiantly as I cross my arms. Vivek's grey eyes narrow and she purses her lips angrily.

"_Mom!" _She cries irritably when she doesn't get her way. Suprising us all, my mom suddenly drops the worn out pot and begins to cry. Her random reaction silences Vivek and I as her sobs grow louder and louder. She's saying something about how she wishes we wouldn't fight so much but I can't really make it out through the wails.

Frustrated with my situation, I push my bowl of oatmeal away and storm out the screen front door and stomp down the useless driveway. I feel like my sisters got cheated out of our childhoods when Narcissa died and I can never forget it. As I power walk my emotions out, I realize that I'm going to have to wear what I put on this morning which happens to be miraculously not terrible, in fact its one of my father's old reaping outfits.

Still angry, I shove my way through the crowd to the front of the line to get registered for the reaping. I don't even wait for the harsh looking peacekeeper to ask for my hand before thrusting it forward. Once I'm signed in, I head towards the 14's section, still feeling pissed. I stand with my arms crossed stewing about the interaction with my mother and sister for a full 15 minutes before I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey what's up stranger?" A small smile plays at the corner of my mouth as I turn around to see my friend Vector. Only someone so delightfully strange as him could cheer me up today. "hey!" I say with a smile. My crazy bestfriend opens his mouth to say something when he is abruptly cut off by our escort who emerged without me noticing. I tune out Miranda Feff with all the power I can muster as we watch the video and get the speech about how amazing the Hunger Games are, my ass. The part that the entire district has been nervously awaiting arrives as Miranda plucks the first name from the transparents glass bowl.

"Tiger Lily Baker." She reads out the name almost uncertainly like she's doubtful that it's a real name. As the petite girl climbs the steps to the stage and Miranda moves towards the boy's bowl, the angry butterflies in my stomach grow even more anxious until she pulls the name from the bowl. My eyes move with her hand and she unfolds the crisp piece of paper that may condemn me.

"Cole Lindgren."

Damn.

My heart pounds so loud I'm sure everyone in the entire town square can hear it. I am isolated as everyone around me, including Vector takes a precautionary step backwards as if I were radioactive, which I have to admit, would be pretty cool. I semi-recover from the shock and take a feeble step forwards, and then another, and then another. I stare at the ground as I climb the steps to the stage and introduce myself to the crowd upon command. Miranda says some other things and all I can do is bite my lip until its bleeding. I lift my eyes to the crowd and see my little sister Hestia bursting from the tightly packed crowd towards me.

I want nothing more than to run to her, console her, but I know that I can't. Within several seconds of her escape, she is snatched by two particularly scary looking peacekeepers and given to my parents.

As Miranda drones on about something irrelevant, I remember something. I drop my satchel from my shoulder and poke around my bag until I find it. I pull the destroyed and dirty cupcake from my bag and look at it.

It's destroyed. Just like my chances of surviving.


	13. District 8 Reapings Part 1

_**Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone so long. My aunt just recently passed away and my family and I had to help plan/go to the funeral so I've been out of town the past 4 or so weekends. I promise this will never happen again. I literally plan every little detail out of this story in my head, I'm not giving up now. It may take me a while though….I thought I might do this story for NaNoWriMo (Don't know what it is? Google it, its awesome) but there's no way I can pull off 50,000 words by the end of the month, so I think I'm gonna try for 10,000…we'll see how this goes. **_

_** All of that being said can I just ask that if you read this chapter and you don't feel like reviewing, could you message me or leave a review saying still here or something just so I have a feel of who is still following this! I love you guys! Thanksgiving break is coming up and I'm planning to do at least 2 chapters **____** till next time. **_

_**p.s there's probably a lot of spelling/ other errors in this chapter, sorry **___

_**Kira Evans **_

I pick apart my bran muffin chunk by chunk and nibble sparingly around the edges slowly as if thinking that eating in a leisurely fashion would slow today down. I stare with a fixed gaze at the salt and pepper shakers shaped like butterflies sitting at the center of our family's crumb covered kitchen table. Small details like that are dispersed all around my house thanks to my mom who seems to have an unhealthy affinity for knick knacks of the sort. I pick up the salt shaker up and turn it over in my hand, inspecting all the tiny imperfections the hand painted piece of stoneware has gained from years of use. A smile makes a fleeting appearance as a particularly nasty chip catches my eye and I remember the fight between my sisters that caused it.

My twin sisters Kerrie and Madi are normally sweet and perfect little girls, but when they're around each other, things don't always go so well. The twin's violently different personalities cause them to often bicker and their fights have proven to escalate quickly. Although their arguments can be irritating and pointless, I love my ten year old sisters to death.

I nearly drop the salt as the two sisters burst into the once peaceful kitchen clearly arguing again. "MOM!" Madi screeches at the very top of her lungs. "KERRIE TOUCHED MY DOLL!" she hollers to my mother who is only standing a few feet away.

"DID NOT!" Kerrie screams back, "YOU WERE TOUCHING MY DOLL YOU LIAR!" I avoid eye contact and smile into my mug of orange juice before getting up and leaving the table to avoid being dragged into the conversation.

As I climb the somewhat shaky stairs to my room I can practically feel my mom rolling her eyes as Kerrie refers to her sister as an uncivilized toad and Madi begins to scream. Sensing my brain cells are beginning to perish, I slip into my small bedroom at the top of the stairs and press it closed gently behind me. The paper thin walls and thin floor offer little protection from the fighting and I feel a headache coming on. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I already have one foot out my out my bedroom window and am throwing my body out. I swing around and grip a water pipe with my leg and shimmy quietly down the wood siding of my house until my feet regain their place on the ground once again. I glance upwards to my now open bedroom window but don't contemplate it for long.

Maybe its habit or maybe the stress of the morning caused it but I find myself trotting down the well-worn dirt path from my house to the forest. Something about being under the cover of the thick branches makes me feel safe and calm and it has become my go to place when I feel nervous.

Once under the shady cover of the immense oak trees that make up the forest, I feel myself start to feel collected again. I continue walking slowly deeper into the forest, allowing my feet to take me in any direction. The world is quiet save the songs of the birds and branches swaying in the wind. Pine needles attempt to embed themselves in my bare feet as I walk and I realize that I've forgotten shoes. Smiling slightly at the silly mistake, I change my course slightly to find the fresh water stream running along the outside of the forest.

I hear the soothing sounds of water before I see the stream. Something about the sound of the water pouring over the smooth rocks never ceases to enchant me. I walk a bit closer and take a seat on a rock worn by weather right next to the stream. I sit quietly and trace the ridges and bumps in the rock and enjoy the tranquility of the forest. I think that if there was no one to miss me, I could spend forever out here. I wonder about that though, I know there are many people who care for me, but say I was to disappear, would anyone remember me.

Goosebumps raise on my arms and legs as the chilling thought sinks in, After all I am but only a small girl in a large world. I brush the chestnut brown hair that has fallen into my face to the side and take a shaky breath in. It's hard to ignore, no matter how hard I try to forget, today is the reaping. I remember my first reaping very clearly, my lavender dress, my brother holding my hand, how a girl I knew was chosen…Less than two weeks later I saw Lily Dox murdered on live television by a bloodthirsty pack of careers, and I haven't been the same since. I'm still the same Kira that defends her friends and loves her family but I am also the Kira that jumps at even the slightest of noises and occasionally has night terrors. The idea that you could be whisked away from your home only to be returned in a coffin is enough to set anyone on edge, especially today.

I nearly topple backwards off my rock as the whistle calling me to the reaping permeates the once silent forest. My heart quickens its pace as I shakily force myself up and begin to walk back towards the house, careful to avoid stepping on pinecones. My bottom lip begins to tremble slightly as the house comes into view. I take a final deep breath as I stop at the wall below my window and close my eyes. The wind blows about me as I wiggle my toes in the dirt and make a very important decision. _I will not be scared of the capital. _With that I open my eyes and begin the climb back to my bedroom.

Once back inside I slide the window shut behind me and begin the hunt for something to wear, which isn't really difficult seeing as I only have one thing suitable for the reaping. The lavender dress moves stiffly as I remove it from its hanger and hold it against my body. The uncomfortable fabric begins to irritate me before I can even get the dress on, I can't help but think that this is an indicator of how the day will go. I tug the dress on over my head and inspect myself in the mirror under close scrutiny. My pale skin seems nearly transparent in the warm light pouring in the room from my small window, but it also seems somewhat beautiful, something to be proud of. Spending my time under the shade of the forest or inside reading doesn't exactly make for the tan glow that everyone seems to go for these days.

I'm tiny really. At 5' 3 I'm short and at 105 pounds, I find myself easily swaying in the wind. Happy with the way the dress fits me, I walk towards my door before something stops me. I attempt to force back the happy smile that seems to make its appearance every time I see something cute. My rabbit noodles peers happily back at me from her metal cage. As I poke a finger through a hole in the bars I think about how a creature that is trapped inside all the time could be so blissfully. I suppose they are just happy to be happy. I give noodle's head one last scratch before exiting my room and heading back down the stairs.

The house is eerily quiet so my mom and sisters must've left for the reaping already. Thinking that I am alone, I hum to myself a song that I heard earlier this week as I spread a little jam on a piece of bread. One of the perks of having a family that owns a bakery is enjoying all the leftover goods. I've worked in the bakery since I was about 8, a little less than a year after my dad passed away, but that's a whole other story.

I shuffle around on the cold stone tiles of the kitchen as I take one last bite of bread and realize that I can't postpone the inevitable. I put the half of bread that I didn't eat in the trashcan and head towards the front door. I'm so absorbed in my song that I don't notice my brother until I'm stepping on his feet.

I gasp in surprise and my brother chuckles as I instictivly push him backwards. I move to open the door but one of Blake's large hands closes around the brass door handle. I smile and step through the doorway and wait for him to lock up the house. "So. The twins this morning." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and shrug, "Hey what can you do." Blake is one of the coolest people I know. He never seems to never get nervous about anything and nothing can bother him, but he is also known to have a bit of a wild streak. His sense of humor and good looks seem to always be attracting an entourage of girls, and they can be pretty crazy. My brother and I take our time getting to the town square, like I said, I'm not afraid of the capital anymore.

"So are you excited?" I ask casually

"Oh yeah I'm pumped, how much cooler could it get because I really can't think of anything better than getting my name entered in a murder raffle." I stifle I laugh at his sarcastic response and shove him lightly.

"No silly. I meant that you're eighteen. It's your last reaping." Blake goes quiet for a moment, as if he hadn't considered the idea.

"Yea." He says finally, offering no other response. We walk silently the rest of the way to the town square with only the sound of our footsteps to prevent utter silence.

The line is shorter by the time we get there because most everyone is already in their section. Blake and I reach the check in desk at exactly the same time and thrust our index fingers out in unison. He and I part ways as I head for the 16 year old girl section and he heads for the 18 year old boys section. I feel vulnerable without him standing next to me but I take a deep breath in to calm myself. I don't see any of my friends nearby but I guess that's what you get for coming late.

I don't even have to wait 5 minutes for the ceremony starts and our 'lovely' escort makes her appearance. Appenzella Fig id by far the most extravagant people I've ever laid eyes on. Her fushia hair is loud, a lot like her personality. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at her ridicouls outfit which consists of a fur dress and orange high heels; she must be sweating like a pig. The idea is milding entertaining and somehow keeps me calm throughout the film and her speech.

By the time she begins to make her way to the female name bowl I'm practically dripping in nervous sweat. _One name. Please don't let it be mine. _

"Kira Evans?" I feel panicky, like I need to run. Pure adrenaline blocked most of the ceremony from me but I have never experienced fear like this. My fingers are shaking violently and I'm sweating buckets. Surely this didn't just happen to me.

"Kira?" I hear my name read again and realize that A. I haven't moved an inch, and B. I stand alone in an empty circle. I flash an uncertain smile at the girls around me in an attempt to look calm. My cream ballet flats smack loudly against the stone steps to the stage as I climb them. I feel the entire district's eyes on my as Apenzella introduces me. There's no need really. District 8 is so small, I'm sure at least 90% of the people here know me.

I scan the crowd looking for signs of empathy when my eyes land on my family. My mom and brother are each holding a crying Kerrie and Madi as Appenzella makes her way to the boy's bowl. It all seems surreal. Surely this isn't real life; things like this don't happen to people like me.

I'm so absorbed in thought that I don't hear the boy's name called for his ascent to the stage. The first thing I notice about him is his face. It looks twisted and confused, like he's not sure whether to be happy or sad.

On command, I extend my hand to shake with him and he does something that suprises me. Instead of the gentle handshake I had expected, He grips my hand bone shatteringly tight and a cruel smile forms on his face. The small yelp that I let out is inaudible as Appenzella gushes over what great tributes we are. I turn my attention back to the boy and give him a look. As if in reply to my glare he leans in close to me and whispers something that surely only I can hear.

"_This is a game sweetheart. Are you ready to play?"_


	14. District 8 Reapings Part 2

_**I really wanna punch a wall right now….I got up to 1000 words and my computer shut down. BOOM back at 300. But I stayed up to finish it. The frustrating part is that I couldn't remember all of it, I think the first one was better…. My apologies. **_

_**I don't know if I'll make it to 10,000 by the end of November, but December….december I think will be a better deadline. I think I'm going to try to entice you to review again, because I'm a jerk. I'll explain it at the end of the chapter. Thank you for your reviews and your love, I know I'm not the best writer or the best updater, but I'm getting there. Thank you! **_

_**P.s I made a new blog. Someone asked me to pick a celebrity or whatever for the tributes so you guys could see how I pictured the characters, I might post it there…if anyone cares about that haha let me know. I believe with the new blog its easier to comment….so hit me up. .com**_

_**This was written from 10-2 am. I understand if the spelling/grammar mistakes enrage you, tell me what a bad speller I am in a review **_____

_**Mateo Flave **_

"_That's my boy you're talking about!" _

"_That is no child. He's mad, you know that!?" _

"_How dare you!" _

"_I don't want to see him around my children, or anyone else's for that matter, ever again! There's something not right about him," the man shudders, "he's different from the rest." The tone of the conversation changes as the man leans in close, as if fearful that someone might be listening. "The boy is dangerous," he says in a voice barely above a whisper, "he's….he's capable of things…dangerous things." _

_The conversation ends as abruptly as its beginning and the man turns on his heels and storms directly into the night. The patter of angry footsteps that lead to the slamming of the front porch leaves the house in an unbreakable silence for many moments. Soon a light turns on, illuminating the previously dark home, a signal that can be seen from miles away. Low voices fill the house, one belonging to a man, and the other a woman. They speak of dangerous things, things that have nothing to do with their son, or so they think. _

OOOOOO

The white bird squirms beneath my pale fingers as I run the dagger carefully along its water resistant feathers. One by one, the feathers fall to the ground in an unorganized pattern and I begin to tremble. The bird does not cry out or fight against me, perhaps it knows within its miniscule brain that it has been dominated and a struggle would produce no reward. The knowledge of my control over the creature creates the euphoric feeling that I so desperately crave. The hint of a smile curls at my lips as the final feather flutters to the ground, a symbol of my authority and strength. The creature begins to writhe beneath my very fingers and I tighten my grip, it will not escape until that is my wish. The bird starts pecking at my fingers and flailing wildly, so I let it go. The bird fidgets on the ground for several moments as though adjusting to its…alterations before leaping back into the air. Without its feathers, it barely gets an inch off the ground, but that's not my problem.

Just as its fleshy body disappears into the shade of the thick forest surrounding my house, the screen door slams shut. I turn my head ever so slightly so see who is coming and realize its my mother. Before she reaches me, I plaster a happy smile on my face and greet her with a hug.

"Mateo!" she exclaims, "I didn't know you were up, I was going to make you breakfast!" She pulls my head to her chest and my cheery expression hardens, the physical interaction between us makes me uncomfortable as my mom chatters on about what she had planned on making. As she speaks, I stand up and place a foot over the top of the pile of feathers strategically.

"Mother," I interrupt, "There's no need to be frightened," I say pulling away and feigning a smile once again, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." My mom gives me a watery smile and plants a wet kiss on my forehead, laced with teardrops.

"I know sweetheart I just…I just don't want you to be scared."

"I'm not scared mom."

"I know." She takes me into her arms one last time. "But I am." She pulls back and gives my hand a final squeeze before walking back towards the house. As the front door closes I turn my now cold stare to the pile of feathers on the ground. With my foot, I drag the pile around the tree stump I had been sitting on to a side that is not visible from the house.

Satisfied that my secret is safe, I fold my arms and traipse back towards the house. My mind begins to wander and somehow re-conjures the memory of the first time I cut the feathers off a bird, no this was not the first time. It was messy, bloody, and fatal. It wasn't my intention to end the bird's life, but its death was somewhat intriguing to me, fascinating even. There hasn't been a fatality since that first time, but my mind always returns sick joy produced from the death of the animal.

Crimson stained feathers flutter in and out of my thoughts as I walk down the twisting hallways to my first level bedroom. I go undisturbed by either of my parents, for which I am thankful. My parents are good, rule following people, it infuriates me. They're perfect for each other really, they never fight, or even have a toe out of line, it's sickening and I can only handle so much of them at a time.

I slide into my room calmly and look around the place where I've spent so much of my life. Sketches and drawings cover the walls, all of them different, the one thing they have in common is that they are all done in the same midnight black. The spaces where the white wall pokes through seem alien and strange amongst the dark brush strokes and sketchy charcoal lines. Its shadowy and sprawling, a bit like the inside of my mind. The creativity of my hands and minds know no limit and so they explore….all over the walls.

I pull open the French doors to my rather bland closet and select one of the many white button up shirts that own, they're practically all I wear, I'm actually already wearing one. But for the sake of cleanliness and the fact that is "an important day" (as the capital refers to it as), I change. I peel off the soiled shirt and shrug on the new one and fasten it all the way to the top button. I decide to forgo the luxury of changing pants in the interest of escaping this household without making forced conversation with Ariana and Avan, my parents.

I run a wide toothed comb through my sandy hair and attempt to give it that effortlessly flawless look. I don't focus on my look for too long and quickly exit my bedroom and make my way towards the front door. I pass my parent's bedroom and living room successfully but my getaway is thwarted in the kitchen. Avan and Ariana are sitting at the table, hands entwined, staring…gazing out the window. Their eyes seem deep and hollow like those of a skeleton and their bodies seem feeble. The stress of my first reaping is unmistakably eating them away both physically and mentally. They share the same dirty blonde hair that I have, or rather I share it with them. They notice me a few moments after I step in the room, internally I cringe, but outwardly I smile warmly and invite the hug I know is inevitable.

Ariana leaps up and pulls me into yet another embrace. I watch Avan over my shoulder but he doesn't look at me. His eyes stare downwards and he doesn't meet my gaze, fine by me. Ariana certainly makes up for lost compression by squeezing me about as tightly as she can for the second time this morning. Feeling anxious to just be away from my cheerful parents, I subtly slip from my mother's iron grasp, blow one last sour kiss and head out the door.

I nearly break into a sprint as soon as I hit the gravel outside our house, finally free. My parents suffocate me so happy and kind, of course I _act_ just like them, but I'm interested in…_other_ things. Blood rushes loudly in my ears and before I know it, I've reached the district square. Mothers, fathers, and children surround me on all sides and I begin to feel suffocated. Their hot bodies slick with sweat stick to me in unpleasant way. I smile politely at people when they greet me or wave but I would rather just stare coldly through them. I pretend to be perfect and angelic so I can keep doing what I do, so no one will ever know what I truly think about.

I'm so busy trying to block out all the chattering people that I nearly miss a small child tugging on my black pants. Her blonde ringlets bounce as the line moves forward and I can't help but stare at her. What kind of moronic parents lose their children, and today of all days? Without any sort of hesitation of concern, I lean into the girl's body and watch as she tumbles to the ground. People turn and watch as the little imp begins to howl in a piercingly high pitched voice.

"Mateo! What happened?" A woman I recognize from the shoe store stoops down and takes the screaming girl into her arms and gives me a quizitive look.

"I don't know Mrs. Donner! One minute she was standing and the next she was on the ground crying!" I say, doing my best to sound concerned. Mrs. Donner gives me a small smile and a pat on the back and leaves her place in line to try to find the child's mother finally leaving me to my thoughts.

In the absence of distraction, I stare directly ahead at the person's head in front of me, it doesn't bother me that she's hurt, I actually find it amusing. However, without something drawing my attention, I quickly notice something is wrong. A man dressed in black stands several feet to the left of me in another line is looking accusingly at me. His dark eyes feel as if they are penetrating my soul as he stares at me directly in the eyes. He is dressed too warmly for this weather, black bowler hat and winter coat, but now I realize who he is.

"_He's mad you know that?" _

"_Capable of things. Dangerous things." _

I watch him with wide eyes until he reaches the front of his line and signs in, as he walks away, he gives me a final knowing glance over his shoulder. I watch him until he melts into the crowd and my daydream is interrupted by a harsh voice asking for my finger. My eyebrows crease as I extend a hand and watch as a tiny prick brings blood to the surface of my index finger. After my blood is catalogued, I push past the crowded table and suck on my bleeding finger. The taste of hot metallic blood fills my mouth as I look for the 12 year old male section.

Once I can no longer taste the blood, I remove the finger from my mouth and settle into my place amongst the other boys in my grade. I stand alone as I have no desire to talk to anyone and wait for the ceremony to start. Its interesting to me, I know I should be scared but during the speeches and the film, and even as our fushcia haired escort digs around the girl's bowl, I feel excited. I had never thought of the games as something that could be enjoyable, simply a payment, but standing here at the reaping, I realize that I want to be picked.

"Kira…Kira Evans?" Appenzella's high pitched voice rings out over the silent and paralyzed crowd until a girl finally moves from the 16's section. She's acting brave, but I can tell she's about 3 seconds away from peeing herself. I suppose it must be a relief then when the attention is taken off her…and put on me.

"Mateo Flave?" She's pronounced my last name wrong, everyone does. I don't feel nervous, or scared, or even unhappy. I feel consumed with joy, _this will be fun _I think to myself.

Obviously this is no time to quit the charade so force myself to cry and whimper in terror like many others have done in the past. My heart beats with complete exhilaration as I climb the barely used stone steps to the stage. I tuned out Appenzella and focus on the girl. She's far more mature than me, and our age difference is visually heightened by the fact that I look about 8 years old, this is definitely going to be fun…

On command we shake hands, but instead of releasing right away, I squeeze with all the might my hand has. The girl's mouth opens in a tiny O with shock as I lean inwards and hiss something for only her to hear.

"_This is a game sweetheart. Are you ready to play?" _

I can't help but think that Kira Evans will not be the first of my many victims.

_**Phew hey guys. So the reviewing thing is that if your character's reaping still hasn't been written, if you leave a review I'll enter you in a drawing to win the next reaping…..so uh review. And remember, feel free to tell me it sucked **_____

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE CRAPTASTIC. I REALLY TRIED.**_


	15. District 5 Reapings Part 1

_**It appears that I've written something again. Alright. As always you guys rock love you! Sorry for any mistakes! Zep182 won the review contest thingy ma-bob **___

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEW. I'm desperate. CAN WE MAKE IT TO SIX REVIEWS? :o**_

_**Check out my blog! Dangerousgames85 dot blogspot dot com **_____

_**Kimberly Slice **_

My breaths became less and less urgent as the minutes passed. They had been desperate at first as I fought for my waivering life, but as I laid in a pool of my own hot blood, I felt close to death and the struggle was no more. My whole world was stained red with blood that came from the fresh laceration on my face and poured into my stinging eyes. I think I might have been crying, but I can't be sure. That doesn't sound like something I'd do, but I think I might've. They told me later that the wound was 12 cenimeters long and 3 cenimeters deep, my skull was exposed, I suppose that would've made it alright to cry.

I could still see the blade in my peripheral vision. It was jagged and well used; I couldn't help but think of the other lives it may have taken. My head had begun to throb at this point and the edges of my vision went dark as night. I wondered what the police would think when they found my body, they'd investigate I'm sure, but the cowards that did this to me would play the innocent card. They'd probably even come to my funeral to avoid speculation. Those bitches.

They were supposed to be my friends, through thick and thin and all that shit. But I guess when it came down to it, they weren't my friends, and I sure as hell wasn't theirs. I didn't realize anyone was coming for me until I felt unfamiliar hands on my body. I was alarmed at first until I realized they were the aging hands of a woman named Helena. The last thing I remembered was my eyes rolling back in my head as the victor from the 49th Hunger Games dragged me to her lonely home in the Victor's village.

OOOOOO

Despite the permeating heat from yet another hot summer's day, the warm mug of apple cider feels good in my hands. The cider is spicy and sweet at the same time, and I'm not sure if I like it, but I keep coming back for more. Helena Ross sits across the table from me with a familiar twinkle in her eye, as if she knows the trickery a simple cup of cider has done me.

"Oh shut up!" I snap jokingly as the gray haired woman begins to chuckle.

"It's a cup of cider Kim, I promise, it won't bite." She says through a smile. I roll my eyes and lift the brown mug and take a long drink. First the sweet, then the spicy. I finish off the brown liquid and take the cup to the sink, where I wash it before returning it to its cabinet home. I'm trying to be calm but the reaping keeps creeping into the back of my mind. I'm going to volunteer, and no one can stop me.

Helena is fiddling with her hands nervously when I return to the table and keeps cracking her knuckles. I cringle as each bone pops as the sound irritates me almost to the extent of nails on a chalk board, she knows this.

"Sorry Kimberly, I'm just nervous that's all. I mean, are you really sure you want to do this?" With a heavy sigh, I pull out one of the padded chairs and take a seat before beginning to speak.

"I'm thankful for your concern, but really, I'm fine. I've been training for 3 years now, don't insult me by underestimating me." Helena smiles sadly before popping her index finger and extending a wrinkled hand to me from across the table.

"I know, you just never know the kind of challenges you face until you get to the arena, believe me, I know." We both chuckle quietly as I squeeze Helena's feeble hand.

"I've got this, don't worry about me," I say standing up, "I feel that my abilities are where I need them to be and that I'm extremely prepared." I exchange one last hug with her, well my last for a while anyways, and walk towards her large wood front door. I turn the familiar crystal knob and slide through the opening. Just before the door closes, I hear Helena say one last thing.

_ "Just come home." _

The walk from the victor's village to my house is a long one. The material beneath my feet gradually changes from cobble stones, to gravel, and finally to dirt. If I had things my way, I would have stayed at Helena's grand home for several more hours, but today is my day, and I must be ready. My flats are already well worn so I don't bother avoiding patches of wet earth as I walk and instead allow the murky water to permeate my shoes. My shoes make squishing noises as I walk down the familiar road to my house, it's close to the power plants, but it's a shelter and that's all that really matters. The weather eroded door is far less elegant than Helena's pristine French doors but that's what you get when your family is poor.

I think we would have been better off if my mother was still around, she was smart, she would've made things better by now. People tell me I look like her, strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, we were birds of a feather. She died during childbirth when I was only eleven, having my now 6 year old brother Vincent. I hated him for a long time, he killed my mother, and in a way, he killed me. After that I started hanging out with the wrong kind of people, I'm a living cliché. I lived for the nights when I didn't sleep, my new "friends" and I would party all night, it was an escape from the nightmare I was living. There were cigarettes, alcohol, and boys. Lots of boys. They'd tell me they loved me, and that was enough for a broken shell of a girl. It went on that way for 2 years, bloodshot eyes, hangovers, and that was all fine and dandy, until it wasn't.

It was an unusually warm October night, and my girls had picked themselves a formidable enemy. I couldn't see much, mostly a dark shadows and black hoodies, it all moved so fast. The last thing I remember seeing before I was bleeding on the ground was a boy. He looked my age, dark hair, dark eyes, he cut my face down my forehead and onto my cheek.

I touch the fleshy scar self-consciously as I slide quietly into my room to get ready for the reaping. People used to tell me I was beautiful, and hell, I was. But now that girl is gone and only my father can bring himself to call such a damaged girl pretty. I've forgiven Vincent, in the rational part of my mind I do know that it wasn't his fault that my mother died, but sometimes it still hurts.

Talking with Helena helped a lot, in a way that night was a miracle, minus the whole disfigurement part. If I hadn't met her, I'd still be chasing those girls, trying to fit in with a group that obviously doesn't want me. I don't talk to them anymore; we evade each other's gaze in the school hallways like children that had a falling out.

I force myself out of my little flashback and try to concentrate on the task at hand, preparing myself. My hair feels a little frizzy thanks to the humid, polluted air, so I tie it up in a high ponytail. I pull off my soiled t shirt, step out of my jeans, and tug on one of my nicer dresses. Its mint green with a black belt that hits right at the waist, perfect. I'm not the type of girl to mess with makeup so I decide to go downstairs and check on the rest of my family.

The old wooden stairs creak as I walk the familiar path from my second story bedroom to the living room where I know my small family will have congregated. My sister Emma wraps herself around my knees the very second I walk the door and Vincent is not far behind. Emma immeadiatly begins to tell me in an animated voice about how she thought a piece of celery was a grasshopper. I nod like I am very interested and make wide eyes when she retells the part about how she was sure the celery moved. When she finishes her story I turn to my beaming dad. He welcomes me into his arms and presses my head to his cheek.

"You look _beautiful._" Like I said, only my dad could love such a damaged girl.

The moments is interrupted when the piercing whistle goes off, calling me to my destiny. My dad's grip tightens and then loosens as I pull away and walk towards the door. I wave goodbye to my family because they still have time to get to reaping because none of them are actually in the reaping. I step out of the house onto the mud walkway, which turns to gravel, and then to cobblestone.

The town square of district 5 is fairly nice. Its made of stone materials but there's no mistaking the industrial feel of the city. Bus load after bus load of workers arrive form the factories as I stand in line and wait to have my finger pricked. I wait alone, as usual, and do my best to keep my head down.

I'm in the middle of digging the dirt out from underneath my fingernails when a girl about my age or older bumps into me.

"Hey watch it klutz loo-" Her voice trails off as I lift my face and reveal my scar to her. Her shoulders relax and the angry look melts off her face…and forms on mine.

I turn away as she stumbles through a desperate apology and do my best to ignore her. I literally HATE more than ANYTHING else when people pity me because of my scar. People treat me differently, whether it be for better or for worse, they act different. I'm so sick of it in fact, its one of the main reasons I'm volunteering. I figure they'll have to fix my face before the interviews, and I can't wait. I also took a lot of tesserae, 65 to be exact, so they odds aren't in my favor anyways.

I'm so busy ignoring pity girl that I don't even hear the bored peacekeeper request my fingertip until the third repition.

"Oh…uh sorry." I hold out my hand and do my best not to cringe as the peacekeeper prciks my finger and smears the blood in a record book. As soon as I'm finished, I break free of the line and walk around until I find the 17 year old section.

The section is filled with nervously chattering girls worried about being reaped. I roll my eyes at their nervousness and wait for the ceremony to start.

The hot district 5 sun beats down on me for 15 excruciatingly long minutes before they finally start. I watch intently as the mayor speaks and then our new escort introduces herself. Her name is so obscure that I don't quite catch it, Tree-something. What I do catch however is Tree-something reaching into the female name bowl and pulling out a single slip of perfectly folded paper.

The entire district goes completely silent as the red haired woman leans into the microphone and reads a name.

"Phyls Brevend."

"I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone turns to face me, wide eyed and surprised. I don't let them stare at me for long, I walk briskly to the stage and climb the steps with a rejuvenated sense of urgency. Treelady looks and me in admiration and asks me my name.

"Kimberly Slice" I saying overly enthusiastically

I must remember, first the sweet, then the spicy.

_**One last thing, I just opened a poll asking who your favorite tribute is so far! The 2 tributes with the highest number of votes will receive the first train ride POVs (I'm not going to do every single tribute's POV for train rides!) so go vote! AND REVIEW BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU REVIEW, A BABY LAUGHS. True story.**_


	16. District 5 Reapings Part 2

**_Hi Guys! So sorry this chapter didn't go up on Christmas like I promised! My parents decided to give me my new computer on christmas so I didn't get it until then! anyways I sat down to write but this computer is a lot different from my old one! My old one still had the keyboard with the letters close together but the new one is chiclet style so I'm just trying to get used to it! Also the office program runs differently so I'm having a bit of trouble acclimating. I feel a bit like a monkey trying to run a spacecraft. I've been desperately typing since 5 o'clock trying to finish by midnight and where I lived, its still 10 so it counts :) you probably won't read this until new years anyways so HAPPY NEW YEAR! _**

**_Here's to you guys, for being the chillest people I've ever known, stay awesome, I hope 2013 brings wonderful things to all you beautiful popsicles!-raises glass- OH AND ALSO, 30,000 WORDS WOOOOO! Any who, without further delay, here's the chapter! _**

**_Eramus Jones _**

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name. Your kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespassers as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the power, and the kingdom, and the glory, forever, Amen."

The packed church silences as we complete the prayer. From my spot in the very first pew, I can see a filled filled with bowed heads. I finish my prayer like everyone else in the room before standing up to join the departing crowd. People take their gathering things and talk amongst themselves before walking down the wide aisles of the vast church to the lobby, I head towards the altar where my cloaked father resides. HIs white robes seem unearthly as summer light pours in through windows in the church and seems to make the cloth glow. He smiles and talks to people as they approach him and prays for some of them. The whispered words of inaudible prayer are lost as the hum of voices intensifies.

A smile plays across my face as as the shabbily dressed woman gives my father and I a tiny wave and whispers a word of thanks before retreating to towards the front of the church. My father nods in my direction before turning to put away ceremonial goblets and other items taken out for the service. As only a few people remain in the room that had been full only moments ago, I gently pull the coverings off the altars and benches and lightly take a broom to the worn wood floors. Out of the corner if my eye I notice my father start to remove his robes so I move to help him. As he shrugs out of the sleeves, I take the thick, white linens into my arms and fold them carefully before returning them to their cabinet.

"Good turnout" I say with a smile as my dad tucks away the last of the cloths. He gives a small nod and shuts the door the cabinet with a satisfying thud.

"Its always the best around this time," he says quietly, " a lot of people think that by coming to church and praying for a service or two, God will spare their children." His dark eyebrows crease so I know he doesn't approve but I'm not entirely sure why.

"You don't agree with that?" I ask quizzically.

"No," He says firmly. "I do not believe that there is anything any of us can do," he says, finishing with a sigh, " I think that what God has intended to happen, _will _happen, and that there is nothing we can do to change it." I nod my head in agreement, it seems to me also that everything happens for a reason, even the things that don't seem that way. My father sends a final surveying look around the church and I do the same before he sets off to his works space.

I follow in my father's long strides towards the Priest's office where he plans his sermons and deals with other church business, planning to spend the remaining time until the reaping curled in one of his rich leather chairs reading my favorite parts of the bible. Just as I put one foot over the oak threshold to the neat work area, a smiling dark haired girl catches my eye. I turn to my friend Jillian and grin before waving goodbye to my father to join her. Her dark hair contrasts fittingly with her white sundress and flashy blue eyes. I purposefully run into her with my shoulder as I reach her which prompts one of her bright smiles that seem to make her sapphire eyes even more blue, which hardly seems possible.

"You ditched the leather chair for me, I'm flattered!" She says with a knowing smile. When I'm not at my house, its pretty common for me to be at the church snuggled up with my favorite verses. I roll my eyes and pretend to not know what she's talking about as I hold the glass door to the church open for her. She curtsies dramatically as if I had asked her to dance before crossing through the door to the semi-well kept lawn of the church courtyard. The course blades of grass graze my bare skin between my pants and my socks as we cross the courtyard and walk towards the city. My family and I live a couple blocks down from the church since we're there so often but Jillian lives on the outskirts of the city so venturing to the heart of District 5 is a once yearly task. In the city, it's hard to tell but once you go out to the more rural areas, you can really tell that District 5 is the energy producer. With towering smokestacks and smelly power plants, life in the city has it's perks. We peruse the streets like we normally do the Sundays when Jillian is in the city, but the air is thick with unsaid words. We're both nervous, for obvious reasons.

The one thing that has always confused me about the spiritual selection that I have been taught determines who will be reaped is how does God decide who to save and who to condemn? More often than not, children of faith are selected and sent to their probable death. Why is it not that non-believers aren't sacrificed? The only plausible answer I can conjure is that He simply needed more angels.

I am violently jarred from my thoughts when Jillian yanks my arm back violently, sending me staggering backwards. I turn to question her when I realize why she had done it. A posse of peacekeepers march past us stiffly, eyes fixed on the helmet of the person in front of them, boots cleanly polished, and guns surely loaded. I feel by heartbeat quicken as they march past in perfect order and a beat of nervous sweat forms on my forehead. Jillian's grasp tightens on my hand, nearly cutting off all circulation. No matter how terrifying it is for me, it must be a million times worse for her. I see peacekeepers regularly, just not so many at once. Jillian, however, only sees them once a year, on the most terrifying day of the 365.

I move closer to her, clinching the space between us and press my leg to her quivering one. We stand and wait until they march a few blocks away before attempting to move again. The bond between the two of us is sort of indescribable. We'd been friends since she and her mother had started going to my father's church when I was 7. It was an instant connection, and we've been the best of friends ever since. Not many guys, or girls for that matter, have any interest in worshipping our savior which is a big part of my daily life. Having a friend to discuss both my religion and normal teenage stuff with keeps me sane.

Jillian seems to regain her composure as we stroll past the lavish garden at the center of district five.

"Can we go in?" She asks in a slightly shaky voice. I nod firmly and steer towards the empty park. We pass the wrought iron fence and venture fairly deep into the garden before taking a seat under a weeping willow surrounded by colorful flowers. Just as I lean back against the sturdy tree, a shrill bell demands our attention and sends a chill down my spine. Jillian lets out a whimper and begins to stand but I tug her back down.

"Its ok. People will just be starting the commute from the countryside to the city. _We have time."_ She sits down uncertainly with tears beginning to well in her eyes. I turn so I'm facing her directly. "You don't need to be scared. Your name's hardly in there. Think of all the people who's names are in there over twenty times. The chances of you being picked are slim to none. Jillian nods while wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

Just as the first watery tear falls from one of her crystal blue eyes, I reach out and wipe it off her pale cheek bone. I watch her with a sad smile as more tears begin to fall and reach out to her once again. This time I tuck a loose strand of ebony hair back behind her ear. She presses her palms to her face and fans her eyes in an attempt to dry them out.

"I'mm... so-sorry!" She manages to squeak out before breaking down in tears again. I pull her close to me in a warm embrace and whisper a near silent prayer asking god to give her the strength she needs. I release her from my arms and give her leg a quick reassuring squeeze before finally standing and wiping away a final tear.

" I must look a mess." She says quietly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I think you look beautiful, and so does God." She gives me a genuine, but watery smile before we begin to walk back towards the exit.

Trains full of people dump person after person onto the already crowded streets as people push and shove their way towards the town square. I do my best to keep Jillian close to me as we weave amongst the people as we get nearer and nearer to the check in desk. I recognize form boys from school joking around in front of us as we wait in line. I'm disgusted by their conversation as they lightly discuss their 'premarital adventures'.I do my best to ignore them and turn to Jillian instead.

"Do you know who you're going to stand next to?" I ask politely, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know I don't have any friends besides you," she says with a playful shove, "I'll stand next to whoever I feel like!" She replies jokingly. I roll my eyes one more time, just as we reach the stiff looking peacekeeper.

"Hand." Jillian freezes in front of me and adrenaline course through my veins. I push in front of her and give the woman my hand and watch as she pricks my index finger and catalogues it. I move past the station and turn to watch as Jillian extends her hand with a nervous sigh and cringes as she has it pricked. We stand amongst organized blocks of children, all dressed in their very best, and say goodbye for what may be the last time. I hug her again, so tightly that I can feel her heartbeat through the vein in her neck.

"Good luck," I whisper, "God be with you." We finally let go of each other and move towards our gender's 15's section.

The boys in my group are rather calm and relaxed as our escort makes a dramatic appearance. She's new, not suprising, the districts are always switching escorts, as if its some sort of contest to see who can have the craziest one. She introduces herself as Trevia, which goes nicely with her forest green hair in my opinion. I can tell she's wearing fake eyelashes from where I stand, in fact I think they may even be green. We watch the capital film just like we do every year, she still seems to think it's marvelous. The children and parents go silent as she finally dips a hand into the female's name bowl.

"Iknowitsnotreallymyplacetoas kyouthis,butpleasedon'tletitbeJillian. Amen" I barely fit in the prayer before Trevia reads the name, and someone volunteers. _Someone volunteers. _I whisper a quick word of thanks, even though I know it doesn't really work that way.

The eager girl climbs the steps with a sense of purpose and smiles brightly as she introduces herself. Its almost unheard of for someone to volunteer in District 5, this girl must be pretty bent on winning, I pity the fellow who must fight along side her.

"_Eramus Jones?" _I look around me and notice that everyone around me is staring. _How long has she been calling my name? _My heart pounds in my chest, but I do my best to not be scared. _God has willed it. _With the strength of my savior, I bravely climb the stone steps and take my place alongside Kimberly Slice and Trevia. I scan the crowd for my family first. My 19 year old brothers and my mother look sick but my father looks eerily calm. When I catch his eye, he nods slightly and gives a smile as if to confirm what he knows I am thinking. I then look for Jillian, it takes me a while to find her because she's actually hunched over on the ground. The girls around her seem to be helping her but I really just need her to look at me...

I look at Kimberly and Trevia blabs on a little longer about the honor. She much more deadly up close. She's tall and her fiery red hair almost gives her the appearance of being on fire, not to mention the jagged scar running from her forehead down her face. _This girl is a killer_.

Maybe I was meant to die.

**_One last thing popsicle tootsie faces. (That was me making a cutesy name for you) Don't forget to vote on my poll asking who you're favorite characters are. The two characters with the most votes will get the 1st train ride POV ( NOT ALL CHARACTERS WILL GET A POV, SO GO VOTE!_****_!)_**


	17. District 3 Reapings Part 1

**_Sorry I've been gone. I've just been having a really really hard time lately and haven't been motivated at all. _**

**_This chapter isn't very good. Honestly, even you didn't read it, just review anyways. I'm desperate. _**

**_Victoria Flynn _**

My father's enraged screams echo around our average sized house and seem to shake the walls and floor boards. I glance up from my book momentarily to try to figure out who his victim is this time and realize almost instantaneously that its my older brother who he's butting heads with. I stifle a laugh with my hand as I hear Alexander refer to my father as 'a pigheaded jerk with the intelligence of a handful of dirt', can't say I've heard that before. I close my novel but keep the place with my fingers as I stand up to stretch, trying to ignore the fight.

I raise my arms above my head and arch my back, trying to relieve myself of the stiffness that comes with curling up in a corner for a few hours. Still feeling sore, I climb onto my bed and try to relax, a difficult feat. My blue comforter feels slightly scratchy under my bare arms as I shift around. I finally settle down and decide to lay flat on my back. Screams and yells easily permeate the walls of my bedroom and make me feel as if I am involved in the fight myself. After staring at the popcorn ceiling for several moments, I finally close my eyes and feel myself start to lose consciousness.

Nearly inaudible, between the sound of the raging fight and the fact that I am very nearly asleep, I hear the very faint sound of the patter of little feet outside my bedroom. The door opens for a second before it quietly is closed again. I open my right eye ever so slightly only to see my little sister standing anxiously at the foot of my bed. I rub my eyes slowly before sitting up and patting a space on the bed next to me. Marie smiles shyly and walks towards me with her pink sock clad feet.

Instead of taking a seat next to me as I had suggested, she plops directly into my lap and leans against my chest with her head. I let out a playful 'oompf' despite the fact that she hardly weighs anything.

We both have the same grey/green eyes and the same 'not quite white' skin tone but the similarities stop there. Marie's blonde hair isn't anywhere near the length of my dark strands, but she's getting there. Marie is also tiny, she stands about 4 foot 7 inches (although she insists she's 4' 8) and weighs around 70 pounds. I, on the other hand, clock in at about 140 pounds and am 5 foot 8. I'm not fat, but I have fat, something that a lot of people in Panem can't say. I'm not overweight, nor underweight, I fall in the category of average while Marie doesn't have an ounce of fat on her body.

Her small fingers feel cold as she laces them through mine and shifts her weight to my other knee.

"What's up Mer?" I ask using the silly name I used to call her when she was first born.

"Nothin." She says with a quiet sniffle.

At ten (and a half!) years old, she's not yet old enough for the reaping so this day isn't much different than an ordinary one for her. The actual reaping event is stressful for her though, by the time she was 7, she was old enough to understand that I was actually in danger. I can only imagine what it must be like to stand next to my verbally abusive father for the duration of the reaping.

The reaping is stressful for me, don't get me wrong, but its not too too bad. Maybe thats because I've never known anyone who was reaped. District 3 is huge and the probability of someone being picked from one of the outer areas is far greater than the probability of someone from the city like me being picked.

A particularly loud scream sneaks through the space under my bedroom door, frightening both Marie and I. With Marie's head on my chest I have easy access to her long blonde hair. In a spur of the moment decision, I lean over and grab a pink satin ribbon that's resting on my bedside table. With expert technique, I begin to weave the ribbon into a braid with her hair. When I finish, pieces of pink peek out of the tight braid strands subtly. Satisfied with my work, I begin to rub Marie's back, suspecting she's more nervous than she's letting on.

"I'll be fine you know." I say softly "I didn't take any tesserae. My name is barely even in there compared to some girls." It sounds horrible, feeling safe at the expense of others, but when it comes to the Hunger Games, its every girl for herself.

Marie sniffles again as the house goes quiet save a final slam of the front door. I know immediately that its my father who's retreated, after all, he's just doing what he does best, running.

As if to confirm my thoughts, my brother Alexander cracks the door slightly before opening it wide and stepping in. I have to crane my neck in order to see him, but once I do, I really wish I hadn't

The forming black eye creates a nasty looking red and purple ring around his left eye that I know will only look worse as time goes on. With Marie still on my chest, I do my very best not to alert her by simply mouthing _what happened? _Although I already know the answer, fury rises in my chest as Alexander mouths back _Dad. _

Furious that my father could be so insincere on the reaping of all days, it takes everything in me not to storm out and pummel my father to the ground. Alexander takes a seat on my quilted comforter next to me and begins to stroke Marie's hair.

"This looks great Marie! Did you do it yourself?" he asks in a soft voice even though we both know the answer is no.

"Yes," she says, taking us both by surprise, "I did it while you were arguing with Daddy." A grin forces its way across my face as my little sister lies directly into my T-shirt.

"Thats pretty impressive. You'll have to show me how to do that sometime!" I exclaim as I reach down and tickle her stomach. She laughs brightly and lifts her head up and Alex quickly stands and moves out of her line of sight. I plant a soft kiss on top of Marie's head as I move to stand up so I can get ready for the stupid reaping.

With dad gone, Alex decides to take Marie to the neighbor's house for the reaping to make sure our sister has someone to watch over her. He tells me he'll be back in a couple minutes and takes Marie's hand, careful to keep her on his right side.

As I hear the front door close I move to my closet to pick out something to wear, or rather to grab what I wear every year. The soft cotton fabric of the blue halter dress slides comfortably over my body, fitting like a familiar glove.

I smooth out wrinkles in the dress and pull my hair into a loose ponytail that reaches almost all the way down my back. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I walk towards the door to find something to eat before I go and immediately begin to critique myself. My hips look a little wide and my legs look a little bigger than last time. Great.

Suddenly slightly uncomfortable, I cross my arms over my stomach and exit my medium sized bedroom and head to the kitchen.

I barely have a muffin in my hand before Alexander enters through the back door quietly. Deciding that maybe a muffin isn't such a good idea, I put the pastry down and turn on my brother.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, doing my best to keep the shock out of my voice. Alex runs a hand through his messy jet black hair and lets out a sigh that indicates that its a complicated story.

"I dunno we were just fighting and he hit me." He says, summarizing the events.I nod as I glance out the kitchen window as if to make sure he wasn't coming back for me.

"He's such an idiot." I groan, "I mean, honestly, I can't even remember a time that he wasn't acting like a total asshole."

Alex nods and agreement and starts to say something but is abruptly cut off my the reaping bell. I give him a congratulatory pat on the back. At 18 years old, its his final reaping, a real reason to celebrate.

With our home so close to the heart of district 3, by the time we get outside the streets are already completely packed with nervous families making their way to the sign in desk. I'm really glad that Alex gave Marie to the neighbors as I see my now inebriated father shoving people and swearing at the top of his lungs. I cringe as we step into the mass of slow moving people and feel the human current push us towards the sign in. Feeling rather claustrophobic, I begin to shove back to let people know that I need my space. It takes a good 30 minutes but by the time we get to the check in desk, I'm ready to just be signed in already.

I follow the same protocol as every year. Finger, press, ok you're good. Alex and I meet on the other side of the desk and exchange a final hug.

With my father being so flighty, Alex and I have been taking care of eah other for a long time and on days like these, the connection is stronger than ever.

Eventually the sea of people carry us away from each other and I finally find myself at the 17's section. I can't help but feel a tingle of excitement knowing that after this, I only have one more year to go.

As people continue to filter in, there becomes less and less space as people vy for a place to stand. Just before I think I can't take it anymore, the ceremony starts. Down the checklist. Movie, introduction, hand in the bowl. Hand in the bowl. Our brown haired escort Biela reaches down into the bowl and pulls out a female name. The people of district 3 suck in a collective breath that seems to silence everyone.

"Victoria Flynn"

Wait no. This isn't how the protocol goes. Someone else's name should've been called, this shouldn't be happening. I feel the girls around me tense up and inch away from me as if standing too close might get them reaped too.

With shaking steps I inch my way out of my section and towards the stairs, slowly but surely. My heart is beating so loudly I'm praying no one can here it. Once on stage, the feeling of sheer terror is replaced by a feeling of numbness.

As I look into the crowd, Marie seems confused and upset at the same time while Alex looks positively green. My heart thuds loudly as Biela asks me to introduce myself. I feel lightheaded as I carefully enunciate all 4 syllables of my name.

The reaping didn't kill me, but I'm not so sure it made me stronger.


	18. District 3 Reapings Part 2

**_OK guys. In an effort to get these updates out faster and to get through the reapings, we're cutting down. The old chapters were averaging about 2,500 words but im shaving it down to around 1,000 maybe more _**

**_I'm going to be updating a lot more, so get ready. I hope you've stuck with me through this rut because this story is picking up again! _**

**_Obviously these new chapters won't be as detailed as the old ones but I think it will be for the better since we're trying to get to the interesting chapters!_**

**_Leave a review, make my day!_**

**_Roman Kiopen _**

I'm having one of those moments. The kind where you realize someone isn't who you think they are. Your heart sinks to the pit of your stomach as you experience that terrible epiphany feeling. I think in that split second of realization, a part of you dies. You know these people, maybe even come to love them, and they have changed. The old way of being has passed on and their former self is never coming back.

As I am escorted back out of the crowd's view, I realize something,

_I'm not sure I am who I thought I was._

* * *

The waxy blades of grass penetrate my thin cotton clothing on my back and sides. I sigh to myself as a warm summer breeze whispers over the meadow and across my worn out body. The scent of nature coming from the wind is intoxicating, and I'm completely overwhelmed. As I lay by myself, isolated from district 3 and isolated from the world, I still feel busy and crowded. I can still feel the ghost touch of people pressing anxiously against me in the town square as I walked towards the meadow.

All the people, all the contact, it used to make me nervous. I was more of a keep to myself kind of guy and I really couldn't stand people breathing down my neck, literally and figuratively. I found sitting alone just thinking or working quietly preferable to contact. It wasn't that I thought I was better than anyone else or I was angry or sad, I simply enjoyed the secluded life.

Two years ago was when everything changed. The parties, the drinking, the girls…I'm a good kid, I just have an affinity for the wild side. I've never gone crazy or anything, I just find myself at parties most weekends.

Sometimes though, when life gets stressful, I revert back to my old was, its comforting to know that part of me still exists.

The reaping siren is shakes me violently out of my meditative state. My back becomes irritated as I sit up and the grass tears out of my shirt. I wince slightly at the sudden pain and reach to itch my agitated skin. I've always hated the reaping. Coming from a family of ten brothers and sisters all younger than me, the stress never ceases. At 17, the next will be my last reaping but with my youngest sibling just turning 6, the worry won't be over for quite a while.

Even in my meadow just outside the main part of district 3, I can hear the traffic pick up as people begin to arrive via speed train from the outskirts and by foot from neighboring areas.

I had decided to leave my house at 6 this morning, desperate for a break before entering the most stressful day of my life to date. Today its me, Marion, Emma, Daphne, Owen, and Charles up for the reaping and next year we'll add Stephanie, then, Tim, James, and Gordon in the following years.

As I saunter slowly towards the district center, a wave of uneasiness washes over me and I can't shake the persistant feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong.

"Hey sourpuss, I can feel your negativity from a mile away." My head whips around at the sound of a familiar voice and a smile makes its way across my face as I greet my friend Chris with a gentle hug. Chris's sunglasses reflect the bright sun directly into my eyes so I have to cover them as we begin to talk.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask, unsure since Chris has been blind since birth.

"Your shoes." he admits with a grin. "They even sound preppy."

I stifle a laugh at the inside joke thats been ongoing for a few years now. Once Chris asked our friend Loders to describe the way I dress and he said preppy, my friends are yet to let that go.

I walk slowly alongside Chris as we walk the familiar path to the check in desk.

"Have you run into Loders or Dimets yet?" he asks inquisitively.

"No," I say with a frown he can't see, "I haven't. They're probably taking their sweet time just like they do when we leave for a party."

Chris's laugh has an edge of nervousness to it as we finally reach the check in desk.

Chris and I extend our fingers at the same time to different peacekeepers and grimace in unison as the pin slices our fingers. I lead Chris to the 17's section so he doesn't run into anyone on the way and we finally find our friends.

"Hey." Chris and I greet Loders and Dimets with firm handshakes and nervous grins. Dimets quickly goes on to explain how his mother got mad at him earlier for eating the last muffin but I tune it out and glance around trying to find my family members.

I pick out all 12 of their faces in the ground and look at them until they return my gaze. I'm so busy searching for them I don't even notice our escort. Sheila's brown hair dances in the breeze as she giggles and smiles into the microphone, explaining how excited she is to be here. Chris turns to me and twirls his finger around his ear in the silent statement that she's crazy, I bite my tongue as she reaches into the female name bowl with the amount of excitement a 5 year old has on Christmas.

"Victoria Flynn?"

I don't recognize the name but I recognize the frightened 17 year old's face. I pause, halfway expecting someone to vounteer but when no one does i feel bad for the girl. She's not even up the stairs before sheila has her manicured hands back in the bowl digging around for her next victim.

"Chris Dorner?"

I freeze. My body stiffens completely and I feel Chris, Dimets,and Loger's do the same. I turn and look at my best friend and see him just as pale as I must be. Dimets and Loger are still staring straight ahead. Chris begins to push shakily through the crowd and has to be helped like a criminal blindfolded and unable to find the block on which to rest his head for execution. I turn to my friends again and realize that they have no intention of helping him. My heart pounds in my chest as Chris takes the first step to the stage.

It is then that I realize what I must do.

"I volunteer." I say it quietly at first, halfway hoping no one will hear me but then I say it again.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Chris's head turns slowly to face me and I know he knows who I am. I walk efficiently up to the stage and to Chris. He stares without seeing straight through me until peacekeepers drag him away.

I stop on the steps for a fraction of a second and question myself.

_What have I done_


	19. District 6 Reapings Part 1

**_I decided to switch things up and write the by POV first. Review if you want to make my day. Sorry it's a bit overdue. Chapter next weekend. I promise. _**

**_Den Reden_**

My black pen flies across the dry pad of paper like a bird soaring through a cloudless sky. My hand aches in the familiarly satisfying way it does when I've written far too much, and although my messy scrawl somehow looks neat and orderly on the well-worn page, something about it still feels wrong. I soon find myself at a block; I tap my pen impatiently trying to think of something to say next.

_she shook her head….. _

_she shook her head….. _

Suddenly it comes to me.

_She shook her head violently; she wasn't the type who did things when she didn't want to. _

I let out a sigh of relief, satisfied with what I've done so far. The story is about widow living in district 12 who resorts to stealing. It's only about a 100 pages long right now, but it has the makings of a great novel. I tuck the papers into the desk drawer and then put it away, out of sight, but not out of mind. I crack all ten of my knuckles, one by one until the tension at my fingertips is released. I push back in my chair and stand up, stretching the rest of my body. Without warning, my sight goes black and the flashback starts.

_The already dusty room fills with many more grey particles with each step that I take sending allergens flying into the air. A bright flash of brown catches my eye and I see hair, human hair…_

I jerk back to reality painfully like when you're sleepy and you dunk your head in ice water and my head feels foggier than the skies look on cold district 6 mornings. I feel nauseous like I've just woken up from a nap, the flashbacks do that to me, even though I do my best not to remember.

Frustrated by the fact that I can't control what my mind chooses to remember, I switch tasks and head downstairs for a quick breakfast before the reaping. I'm alone today; my mother went into town alone so I've got the morning to myself.

I crawl drowsily through my worn out house in the journey to find a scrap of something to eat before I parade off to the reaping. My efforts are fruitless as the house is void of anything with nutritional value, as per usual. I wonder what its like to have a meal for each course and to never be hungry quite often. I fantasize about all the meats, cheeses, breads, and vegetables I can eat in every spare moment that I'm not using for writing or having flashbacks.

Even the word _flashback _ sends a chilling shiver down my spine making me shudder with an unidentifiable feeling. It's always the same one, it starts in the old abandoned factory with me looking for spare parts when I see the hair. In the memories I never see the face off the woman caught in the machine, but seeing it once was enough to ingrain it in my mind forever. The way her face was contorted in a look of excruciating agony and dried blood matting her hair is a sight I will never forget.

I never told my parents what happened that day, how I buried her, but the mental consequences were visible even to them. 7 years later and I'm still seeing it in my mind, at least once a day. But I think everyone has something that makes them a little messed up.

I finally find a nearly rotten apple in the back of one of the cupboards in the kitchen and bite into with a surprising lack of concern for any critters that could have crawled into it.

* * *

The unpleasantly moist air of district 6 sticks to me like a burr on animal fur causing my shirt to cling tightly to my back and torso as I make my way to the town square. I saw my mother on my way here quietly conversing with the couple that lives down the street in her eerily soft voice. Something that just _is _between us is the fact that we can go days without speaking but still somehow know what's going on in each other's lives. No one in my family was ever particularly possessive or aggressive, its just the way we are.

As I meander my way to the sign in table I spot one of my friends, ash blonde hair is shorter than it was the last time I saw him, I think it fits his face shape better.

"Hey." He says softly as he reaches my side. I suppose that's just something about all my relationships with people, they're always gentle and quiet. None of my friends nor I are outgoing people and prefer to keep mostly to ourselves.

"I like the new do." I say thoughtfully. Odan nods and focuses his attention to the approaching check in desk. It's ever so slight, but as he steps up for the blood check, I see the smallest bit of pigmentation leave his face. Distracted by the details, the impatient peacekeeper demands my hand twice before I notice. As he pricks my finger I give him a cold stare to make sure he knows I am displeased with his rude manner. Odan and I both make it through the security together and head to the 17's sections just in the nick of time.

We've barely had a chance to get adjusted before Julius steps out onto the stage, hair flaming orange and eyes forest green. I stare at him and absorb his confident demeanor as he speaks excitedly explaining the 'gift' he's brought us. I can practically feel the eyes begin to roll as the capitol film plays on the huge screens above the stage and Odan and I mouth every word to each other. Once the movie concludes, Julius steps back out onto the stage and announces that he's going to be picking a male name first. Uncomfortable with this change, I find myself set on edge a little bit more than I usually would as he digs greedily through the crystal bowl.

With all eyes on him, Julius unfurls the paper with master finesse and leans into the microphone to read the name.

"Den Reden."

My name rings across a silent district 6 and echoes down the streets and within the stores. I suck in a hesitant breath, feeling very unnerved as I exit the 17's section and climb the steps to impending doom.

I guess this is just another thing that I can add to the list of things that make me a little messed up.


	20. District 6 Reapings Part 2

**_Ugh so basically these past two weeks have been crazy! Right up until spring break I was getting pounded by tests and quizzes and homework and...sigh. _**

**_Also, I worked on another chapter from once the games start and I cried for like 2 hours over my feelings for these characters..._**

**_ UPDATE NEXT WEEK TO MAKE UP I SWEAR TO THE GOOD LORD BABY JESUS. _**

**_on the bright side, we only have four more districts of reapings. We're gonna make it guys. _**

**_Please love me. I really am trying my very best._**

**_Lilyn Hawkins _**

The starchy fabric of my white skirt clung to my damp skin in the most uncomfortable way. Looking at myself in the mirror I did not feel beautiful like my mother had once suggested, I just felt like myself. I still remember back all those years, back when my mother was alive, back when she used to comfort me and tell me how lovely I was. Now I have no one but myself to soothe me when things get bad.

I've always been oddly skinny, which is why my reaping outfit from 5 years ago still fits, it helps that I haven't grown much taller either. At 5'6 and 110 pounds I look borderline sickly, something the kids at school have always been keen to point out. When your family never has enough to eat though, you can't help being twig like.

I pull anxiously at my ruffled blouse in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles, trying to make myself look semi-presentable My outfit looks slightly faded after having sat in my closet for the past 12 months, the colors looking even less vibrant than the last time, if that were even possible. I turn to the side and begin to press on my stomach, pleased with how the shirt nicely conceals how hollow I look there. I can't help but wish I also had fabric covering my bony legs as well, but the skirt is the nicest thing I own.

The longer I stare at myself, the more I notice how imperfect I am, how my wispy blonde hair is frayed at the ends and how my pale skin does little to hide my bright blue veins. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I look away, disgusted by my own appearance and frustrated that I can't do anything about it. I often wonder what it must feel like to know that you're beautiful. I think of the girls at school, their silken hair and wide eyes...oh how I wish I looked like them.

I carelessly wipe away a small tear, it doesn't matter anyways, I can't afford makeup so crying won't make any difference. Suddenly, there is a short knock at the door. I inhale deeply before calling, "Come in!"

My father slides into the room quietly, moving with soft footsteps across the room to me and eventually a hand on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He says in a barely inaudible voice. Another tear snakes its way down my face as I shrug off his arm.

"I don't _feel _beautiful."

He's about to say something when the siren calling us to the reaping sounds. I sigh impatiently and exit my bedroom, passing my nervous looking 6 year old sister on my way out the door.

With the constraints of walls gone, I feel much less suffocated and much more free. My heart begins flutter anxiously as I glance around. My street suddenly seems different, my house suddenly seems different, I suddenly seem different. I turn in a hesitant circle as people begin to exit their homes, families in tow. I glance at the ground, and then look back up, better to pay attention to the now and ignore what has come to pass. I follow the exact footsteps of a man carrying a small child in front of me, placing my feet in the indentations his made only seconds earlier.

I live in an odd spot in district 6, not quite the country but not the city either. It's peculiar really, always being in between, never really being one place or another. I smile to myself slightly imagining being two places at once. I think it would be lovely, having two of me. I could read more books, watch more sunsets, enjoy more life. The idea is perplexing, but as the district square comes into view, the idea pops into my head the perhaps the capital already has such technology. I merge into a line of silent people and wait as the line inches along slowly. I have enough time to day dream a bit more about being a double, but all too quickly, I reach the sign in.

My face contorts into a grimace as I feel the prick as I am extremely sensitive to pain. I suck on my barely bleeding finger as I sneak into the crowd of 15 year old girls unnoticed...as always. I peer around the heads and shoulders around me, looking for my only friend, Mertha, but she's no where to be found. "That's quite alright." I think to myself "I like being alone anyways."

Our escort Julius bursts onto the stage dramatically, interrupting my thoughts with his overly cheerful voice and noisy film. The crowd begins to murmur slightly as he decides to choose the boy tribute first.

"Den Reden?"

A petrified looking boy climbs the stairs to the stage with shaking limbs, despite how he tries to hide it, I can tell he's horrified. For the first time that day, the idea flits through my head that I could be chosen, but I quickly dismiss it. There are thousands of names in that bowl, what are the chances it would be be me?

Julius only speaks with the boy for a few moments before crossing the stage in his black leather shoes to the girl's bowl. He plunges his hand into the bowl in such a way that I wonder if he realizes he's basically signing a death sentence for whoever's name he picks.

"Lilyn Hawkins!"

I suck in a deep breath, suddenly wishing I hadn't of dismissed my father so quickly this morning. I push through a surprised looking group of girls and do my best to not completely lose it. The ground seems to shake beneath my feet as I climb the steps. Julius talks to both Den and I, but I'm scanning the crowd for Mertha, my father, and my sister, Sasha. I find Sasha and my dad first, of course Sasha is sobbing and my father is trying to comfort her. I make eye contact and nod, next searching for Mertha.

I eventually meet her teary hazel eyes with my green ones a few rows in front of wear I was standing in the crowd of 15 year olds. I offer up a small smile, letting her know I'm ok and she smiles back, ever so slightly.

Relieved looks from everyone in the crowd penetrate me as every inch of my body screams _NO. _

_I, Lilyn Hawkins, am going to die. _

**_this chapter kinda sucked, if you hate me now, I understand. _**


	21. District 1 Reapings Part 1

**_HOORAY! It's my 16_****_th_****_ birthday! Here's a present from me to you!_**

**_If you couldn't tell, I'm getting pretty sick of reapings so I did this quick and dirty. _**

**_Haha it sucks so much Pls love me omg_**

**_Sakura Hatake_******

"Damn girl!" I let out a musical laugh at my friend Amy's remark, not really surprised, I know I look good.

"You like?" I spin around in my cornflower blue dress, my matching heels clicking on the wood floors of Amy and I's bedroom. The petite brunette laughs and claps jokingly as I place a hand on my jutted out hip and wink sassily. Reassured that my outfit looks good, I shut the door to the bathroom we share and examine Amy's outfit for the first time. Her coral dress accentuates her blue eyes nicely and her nude heels make her legs look even longer, a difficult feat. The 5' 10 girl has me beat by 3 inches barefoot, and in heels she's a whole head taller than me. I click my 6 inch heels together observing her 3 inch ones, the reaping is the one day of the year that Amy doesn't completely tower over me.

Amy smiles cheerfully and returns her attention to her nails, which she's currently picking at incessantly. I roll my eyes, slightly wishing that she'd spend more time fussing over how nice I look, but just by looking at her, I can tell she's done dishing out compliments for today. I sigh deeply through my nose and walk to the pristine floor to ceiling window and glance out. Our marble street in district one shines under the warm summer light like it always does and our neighbor's immaculate lawns are perfectly trimmed, as always. People are already starting to congregate in the streets dressed in their reaping clothing, but Amy and I are staying in, in unspoken agreement, until the siren, there's no need to get hot and sweaty before it's necessary.

I arch my back and run a hand over my scar-covered arms, going over in my head what each one was from.

_Marina: knife fight, James: machete vs. sword, Kiera: Scythe battle, Amber: flying disks… _

The list goes on for ages as my body is covered in scar. Each pink blemish has an accompanying story and I am proud of each one. Each battle wound was a lesson well learned: never leave your legs unguarded, don't swing for the head, they'll be expecting it, and never ever think you're safe, even for a second.

I retrace each lesson in my head; as though once I volunteer I'll forget everything. _Once I volunteer. _An icy chill of excitement runs down my spine. The word volunteer tastes so familiar yet foreign at the same time. From the age of 5, I knew I would volunteer for the Hunger Games, I think it party has to do with _them. _

My parents abandoned me when I was only a few weeks old and left me on Amy's parent's doorstep, no explanation, no apology, they just left me. When I was little I used to cry at night, wondering why my parent's didn't love me like everyone else's parents did, but eventually I realized there was no use in crying. No amount of tears would bring them back to me. I recoil at the mere thought my parents, a sour taste in my mouth.

_No. _I think to myself _you left me, you don't to be with me, not today, get out of my head! _The images that I picture my parents as disappear almost instantaneously as the siren sounds. I touch my gently tousled hair and spin around, ready to get down to business. Amy yawns and stretches as she lifts herself off her bed and onto her heels. I don't bother waiting for her as I exit our room, heels clicking in an efficient sounding manner. I stomp down the marble staircase and out the front doors with a renewed sense of urgency, Amy in tow. We don't speak the entire walk to the town square, silenced by the knowledge of what I'm about to do. I never told Amy that the real reason behind my desire to volunteer. I don't know what she thinks of it, I never asked and she has never graced me with her opinion. We approach the check in desk and I shove my way through the crowd of well-dressed people, suddenly impatient. I thrust my finger in front of a startled looking peace keeper, ready to just get in the crowd and get the formalities over with.

I eventually reunite with Amy in the 18's section a few minutes after our separation at the check in desk. We don't look at each other, the barrier of discomfort hanging loosely between us. I can feel that she wants to say something, I think she just can't quite find the words to say whatever it is on her mind, or perhaps she doesn't want to. Our escort from last year soon bursts onto the stage, sending cheers through the buzzing crowd. I've heard it's different in the other districts, complete silence even. I can't even imagine not having all the excitement, it's invigorating.

I watch the film through renewed eyes, excitement starting to course through my blood. I wonder if everyone who volunteers feels this way or if it's just me….

"Alrighty everyone!" Hacter Fleshman's overly giddy voice rings out across the excited crowd as he digs a hand in the bowl, everyone knows it's useless, the real person going into the games will be the fastest to volunteer. I ready myself, to make sure no one gets my spot.

"Ameila Fli-"

"I VOLUNTEER"

I scream it loud so there's no mistaking, I am Sakura Hatake, and I am a force to be reckoned with.

**_Oh my god this was bad. PLease don't say anything mean in the reviews, I WILL CRY. I just figured it's better to get through the reapings no matter how bad they are...k?_**


	22. District 1 Reapings Part 2

**_I'm back. I'm back for da summer bby. I'm just going to power through these reapings okay. 500 words a piece here we go. I'm so over these reapings and I feel like honestly half the people who submitted these tributes aren't even reading so I'd rather get done with this and move onto the good stuff...Mmmm. We have 8 reapings to go after this and I'm DETERMINED to finish the reapings by 6/20, the one year anniversary of the story! Wish me luck!_**

_**Orion Gervasis**_

I narrow my eyes, glancing around as my twin sister Jamunna begins to shout. "It's not _fair _that Orion gets to volunteer!" She cries, folding her arms angrily over her chest. My father Vulkin shrugs unapologetically, closing his eyes in an irritated manor. "We all know you like me better." She spits, gesturing wildly at me. My yes widen at this part, she's right, it's no secret that she's daddy's little girl, which is precisely why he's forcing _me_ to volunteer. "Just shut up Jamunna." I growl impatiently, turning to her with a steely look in my eyes. "Just be thankful you're not being sent into a death match." I say, glaring at her as I do my best to mask my pleasure.

Of course I'm pleased my father selected me, I've been training my entire life for this. I understand that Jamunna's angry, but we can't risk the (very small) possibility that both of us dying, someone has to stick around to take care of dad. "Think of the family." I retort. "Now that mom's…" I pause. It's an unmentionable subject. We all know my father murdered her, but we don't like to talk about it. "Dad needs someone here, we can't both go." I insist, waving my arms wildly. Jamunna turns to me, a hardened look in her eyes. "Just go." She hisses. "Go volunteer. Have everything I ever wanted." I frown at her, blinking slowly. I glance from her to my father, then back to her before taking a step back. I know an opportunity when I see one.

Turning on my heel, I move towards the door as my sister begins to sob behind me. I feel bad, sort of, but not really. As I slide out the crystal door of our elegant home in district one, I begin to feel excited. My heart beats quickly as I look around at all the people on their way to the reaping, not from nervousness, but from excitement. Women and girls dressed up in elegant dresses and men in suits crowd around me as we line up orderly waiting to get signed in. People make small talk around me, discussing who they think will volunteer. I hide a smug smile to myself knowing that everyone will soon know what I do, that Orion Gervasis will win the Hunger Games. I do my best not to get too jumbled up in the crowd as I wait, starting to get impatient. By the time I get to the sign in desk, the crowd has thinned considerably and the sun sits a little lower in the sky. With a satisfied smirk I walk to the 17's section and stand among the well dressed young men.

I don't bother talking to anyone, no one needs to know of my plans. They'll only stand in my way to greatness. I'm so lost in thought I barely notice the escort, Hacter come out on the stage. The reaping of the girls goes fairly normally, a random name is called and a sadistic looking girl from the 18's section volunteers. _Typical. _I think to myself. _Good thing I'm anything but. _As Hacter reaches into the bowl of male names, I clear my throat and get ready to volunteer.

"Carson Oriegan?"

"I VOLUNTEER." I shout without a moment of hesitation. Walking to the stage I feel oddly calm and confident, which is strange because I always thought I'd be nervous.

_The time for nerves is over. _I tell myself.

_Let the games begin._


	23. District 11 Reapings Part 1

**_haha look at me and all the f*cks I don't give. Giving you guys crap chapters. you should pretend these aren't happening. Go along, shoo shoo. Hey! Zep182 you were right, I only have 6! Well...5 ugh yes I have waited 84 years for this._**

**_Annabella Lenia _**

I brush a strand of hair out of my face and take a deep breath. "Are you scared?" I whisper out of the corner of my mouth, my eyelids fluttering closed. A soft voice belonging to my sister replies. "Yes." She breathes.

My eyelids fly open as I shift, my thighs sticking together a bit under my dress as I move. It's hot in district 11, it's always hot. As the sun beats down on me I feel a bead of sweat form on my forehead. I brush it away anxiously as I take a step closer to the check in desk. My hand tightens around my other sister Tessia's hand as the third sister May's hand clutches onto the back of my dress. I turn my head from side to side trying observe my surroundings, as if that will help. No matter how aware I am, I cannot prevent the inevitable.

My sisters cling to me each in their own way as we finally make it to the check in desk. "They're just going to prick your finger." I murmur softly, extending my hand as an example. I flinch faintly as I feel the prick, but do my best not to contort my face in an attempt to be brave for my sisters. "See?" I say encouragingly. "Doesn't hurt at all."

To my surprise May is the first of the bunch to step forward. Easily the smallest and shyest of the bunch, she's often hesitant to do things, but I suppose there's a first time for everything. I sigh softly as Tessia and Olive eventually step forward as well with the help of some coaxing. I nod encouragingly as Tessia begins to cry a bit.

"It's over...It's over." I say with a soft smile. "You did well." I whisper, kneeling down to talk to them. "I know you don't want to but you guys have got to go to the 12's section, okay?" I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "We'll meet up with mom after the reaping and go home." I whisper, trying to keep the thought out of my mind that possibly not all of us will come home. I shake my head, trying to clear it as I pull the triplets into a soft hug. "It's going to be okay." I whisper as I pull away.

The three of them link hands as I turn and head towards the 16's section. I bite my lower lip out of habit as I walk my eyes widening as I take everything in. The reaping happens every year, but something about it makes it sickeningly interesting, I want to take in everything. When I finally find a spot I realize that the sun is in my eyes when I look at the stage. _That's just great. _I think to myself. I don't really get a chance to look at everything before the ceremony starts. A series of important looking individuals file out from the mayor's building. I look at the ground as it's blinding to look at the stage. I listen to the video that they show us, thinking about how my friend Aaron says it's to scare us.

My heart begins to beat quickly as our escort Tiffany Bridgers places a hand inside the female name bowl. I force myself to look up along with the rest of district as she walks back to the microphone.

"Annabella Lenia."

_I go by Bella. _I think in my head before I realize what's happened. The girls around me back away, leaving me feeling totally isolated. I can hear May's twisted screams coming from the other side of the town square as I walk to the stage.

Is this the beginning of the end?


End file.
